


Love at Lower Rate

by Blumenzwiebel



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 未来太空背景AU。本质上还是个恋爱故事。和之前那个版本（如果还有人记得的话）有一点点改动，少到可以忽略不计。警告：特殊情况下的主奴身份伪装和描写，有互攻情节，介意的同学请自行闪避
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

第一殖民地的太空移民们返回地球，同时也代表着人类第一次太空移民尝试彻底宣告失败的消息在新闻上发布时，布鲁斯正在喝他那天早上的第一杯咖啡。

他心情毫无波动地看着新闻主播播完了那条新闻，也从头到尾无视了桌上闪个没完的来电提醒，直到他的管家走进来。

“因为您不接电话，董事局只好让我来转告您这个消息了。”他说，布鲁斯心里正在算着自己这一把赌注又折进去多少资产，董事会是不是终于能趁机把他一脚踢出公司了，阿尔弗雷德平静地说，“布鲁斯老爷，你应该知道一下这个：那些人还带回了其他消息。”

“在那场宇宙级别的沙尘暴登陆殖民星球前他们还抢收了一点庄稼，替我挽回了几毛钱？”布鲁斯消极地问。

“不，是他们发现了——”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“一个高科技外星文明。实际上，那些外星人还捎来了一个友好的口信。”

布鲁斯盯着他看了三秒，“我刚刚是不是听见你说了外星人？还不是独自逃生的难民，而是有一个运行良好的星球那种？”

阿尔弗雷德脸上露出一个转瞬即逝的浅笑。“没错，是后一种。我刚刚还看见公司董事们在开香槟了。你也应该过去加入他们。”

后来布鲁斯庆幸那天他们开了香槟，因为再往后他就忙到连坐下来喝口水的时间都没有了。

移民带回来的口信中说，那个外星文明愿意和地球建交，并在各个方面，特别是太空移民这个项目上给予技术支持。因此联合国要和他——严格来说，是地球移民联合企业，但因为之前这个计划烧钱烧得太严重，其他人都退出了，基本上也就只剩韦恩集团一家——开会讨论该怎么推进这一进程。

正式建交前的出使访问也很快提上了日程，这也代表着更多的会议，更多需要事前准备的事项，布鲁斯基本上忙得脚不沾地，那天之后过了差不多两个月他才又见到阿尔弗雷德，第一句话就是：

“替我打点好出使的行李，阿尔弗雷德，我们要出发去安格星了。”

阿尔弗雷德被噎住了。“您亲自去？可我以为……难道不是先保持谨慎接触之后再……万一发生了什么不测，或对方有另外的意图……”在布鲁斯这么多年里，第一次看见他的管家几近慌乱失态的模样。

“放轻松阿尔弗雷德，不会有什么事的，”布鲁斯说，对他龇牙一笑。“我们已经有了他们的确切坐标，包括他们发送过来的具体资料，还有军队包括一些特工人员也已经前期去大概探过了他们的底细。虽然地球的科技在太空移民计划中暂时还无法和深不可测的宇宙相抗衡，但我们所拥有的武力想要彻底炸翻一个和地球等量级的行星还是绰绰有余的——这一点真的非常非常讽刺，对吧。”他稍稍陷入深思，等再回神就又对阿尔弗雷德安抚地一笑。

“所以，您认为安格星人对地球的太空移民项目能有所帮助。”

意外地，布鲁斯摇头，“我不确定，所以我才要亲自去看看。”他说，“他们确实看起来很有诚意，但另一方面——”

“另一方面？”

“安格人有一个统一的民主政府，但他们依然实行奴隶制。”布鲁斯说。

阿尔弗雷德稍稍睁大了眼睛，“就像古希腊的雅典？”

“我知道，但雅典似乎也不算太糟，对吧。”

“实际上，布鲁斯老爷，如果我们把安格人的社会制度和雅典相提并论，那我建议您出行前先做好一个最坏情况的备案，”他的管家说，已经在一心二用地在电脑上列出布鲁斯所需的随行物品。“要知道，在雅典的外邦人所拥有的权利也就将将比奴隶好了那么一点点：他们不享有政治权利，没有公民权，他们的后代甚至会被卖为奴。”

三个月之后，当地球使团一行终于抵达了安格星，布鲁斯很快发现，把安格星比作雅典，就像把一只小狗和一颗水果进行类比一样荒诞，因为这两者就根本不是一种东西。

在出发之前，通过安格星人发来的资料，布鲁斯已经大致了解，这里的人身形样貌和地球人相差不大，但和地球人不同，他们在进化中分出了四种肤色，红色、黄色、紫色还有蓝色。在他们的文化中，似乎认为颜色越鲜亮的人就越有魅力。相形之下，地球使团的众人都苍白得像影子一样淡寡无味。

不单如此，每个安格人都非常骄傲地用一切办法，衣装、妆容还有饰物来把自己明亮的肤色彰显出来，像一团过度膨胀的彩色云团那样移动。另一方面，他们闻起来却像是肉类，还是那种囊括了生鲜到腐败各种阶段的肉类。

概括而言，当一个地球人身在安格人之中，就如同身处色彩纷乱的肉铺或屠宰场一样无所适从。

但对地球使团来说，他们即将建交的这个盟友最大的问题并不在他们看起来或闻起来什么样，还是那个老问题：奴隶制。

“地球历史上也曾有过奴隶制，对于人类来说，那并不是非常美好的一段历史记忆。”在欢迎仪式之后，格蕾丝女士如此开诚布公地对安格的执政官说道。虽然和其他所有人一样，也是第一次执行对外星文明的外交任务，却丝毫不露怯。“所以，希望您能够理解，对于绝大多数的地球人来说，奴隶制确实是一个很严肃的问题。”

一言既出，安格人那边都交头接耳了起来，一阵轻声讨论之后，安格的执政官举手，切切讨论的声音消失了。

“关于这一点，我可以代表我的人民对你们保证，安格人所实行的奴隶制绝对和一般人所认为的那种残酷、把奴隶视为最低等牲畜的方式完全不一样。事实上，安格人实行的是一种可以说是最仁慈的奴隶制。”

“最仁慈的奴隶制，”戴安娜·普林斯说，她官方的头衔是来自天堂岛的戴安娜公主，尽管布鲁斯从未听说过地球上有这么个地方，在船上布鲁斯试着和她搭话，但对方一直表现得兴趣缺缺。“我能问具体是什么形式实现的吗？”

“是的，戴安娜公主，很高兴你问了这个问题，”执政官说，他浑身上下，连眼睫毛都是金光闪闪。他转向戴安娜，金色的眼瞳收缩成一条线，让人联想到蛇的眼睛，冷冰冰滑腻腻。“我们的奴隶制采用的是最不会令人不快的机制：一种作用于神经中枢的针剂。”

他朝自己的秘书点头，后者——包裹在一团如云雾般的绿色曳地长袍中的红皮肤美女——解释道：“每一个奴隶都会被进行注射，它会在主人和奴隶之间建立起一个链接，让奴隶在服从命令时更为愉快，甚至主动渴望去完成他们的主人的每一个要求。这种针剂也绝对于其健康无害，只会让他们性情更温和，更愿意执行他们身为服从者的义务。实际上，很多奴隶甚至比他们的主人还长寿。”

戴安娜没有买账，“你是说，你们使用药物让奴隶变得温和无害，从而更好地控制他们，更好地服务于自己的主人，但我还是没能理解这里的仁慈体现在哪里，阁下。”

对她的质疑，执政官只是像面对无理取闹的小孩宽容地一笑。“让一个人能愉快地接受自己注定要服从的命运，难道不是仁慈的吗？”

呵，布鲁斯看见戴安娜脸色略变，这句话很明显触到了公主的逆鳞。

“这要看你如何定义命运，阁下，”她说，直视着安格执政官，“在地球上，有些人会认为，人自主其命运的自由高于一切。不自由毋宁死，他们宁可选择痛苦挣扎，也不肯昏昏沉沉地愉快着过完服从的一生。”

执政官讶然地眨了眨眼，“哪怕不服从的代价是失去生命？这也太愚蠢了。生命是珍贵的礼物，我们不可以轻易抛掷。”

太珍贵了不可轻易抛掷，布鲁斯想，却可以被他人奴役和主宰，只要给予他们一点“快乐”的错觉就可以，这就是安格人所定义的“仁慈”。他看见戴安娜似乎还想发言，但和格蕾丝女士交换了一个眼神后忍住了。

执政官再次透过那金灿灿的眼睫毛看了他们一眼，就突兀地转向了下一个话题。

到了第二天，使团和受命陪同他们的安格星地球司高级助理司长会面时，在观光市政厅途中，戴安娜又提出那一个问题。

“在我们逗留安格期间，我们会有机会和你们的奴隶会面甚至交谈吗？”她问，“这一路上我似乎并没有看见任何奴隶。地球政府及人类也很希望了解他们的生活。”

“奴隶并不会出现在公共场合，他们是私人所有物，他们活动和工作的范围都在他们主人的宅邸和领地。”助理司长说，她闻起来就像一大块放了很久已经快过期的肉馅饼，看起来则像是一朵鸢尾花：不只是她淡紫色层次变化的皮肤，朝着四面飘动的紫色发髻，还是她像猫眼一下忽然收缩成一条线的淡紫色眼睛。

“我可以对你们保证，他们每一个都没有受到虐待，他们是珍贵的资产，没人会傻到损害自己的利益。”

又来了，又是那个最仁慈的奴隶制。安格人似乎确实发自内心相信，他们的奴隶制完美无缺，无论是对奴隶主还是奴隶。布鲁斯耐心地听着助理司长愉快地陈述了十分钟之久安格人的奴隶制历史，以及奴隶们的生活是多么平和、健康，忍住了没有说话。

但其他人就没有他这样的忍耐力。“如果这套制度如此完美，双方也都同样满足，”戴安娜讥讽道，显然是被助理司长的喋喋不休弄得厌烦了。格蕾丝女士没能拦住她。“那么您想必也很愿意和其中一个奴隶交换身份咯？您也会毫不迟疑去接受那种注射去服从某个主人？”

“我的出身决定了我的命运要服从于更高的使命，”助理司长答， “就像你们一样，比如说，戴安娜公主，您也不会和您的人民之一交换身份，对吧？”

“在天堂岛，我们是平等的，所有的人都情同姐妹手足，”戴安娜说，她的身份其实比他们都更官方，更应该被局限于外交辞令，但此刻她流露出的厌恶可一分不掺假，“没错，我无法和她们交换，但如果她们认为我做错了，她们完全可以自由地对我表达不满，我们以真实而不是虚假来对待彼此。”

“如果你打算问我同样的问题，”布鲁斯在助理司长转向他时，慢吞吞地说，“不，我也不会把我的财富对我的员工拱手相送，但如果我的员工表露不满，我也不会给他们扎一针快乐药剂，我会提供更好的薪水，或他们也可以自由地另谋高就。”

“但你也会尽可能地保住现有的身份和地位，不是吗？”助理司长说，“那么你们之间依旧还是不平等的，你还是他们命运的主宰者。他们获得的只是表达不满的自由，恕我直言，这样的自由对他们又有多大的用处呢？这难道不是另一种虚伪吗？”

她用一个客套而冰冷的笑容结束了这个对话。

在这个不愉快的插曲之后，安格人在后续的游览中避开所有可能会再度挑起类似敏感话题的争议内容，他们被带去看了空荡荡的议事会大厅，助理司长不甚热情地介绍道，选举出来的议员每隔十日会在此商讨公民大会提交的重大议题，今日不巧在休会期。

下一站是民众法庭，当助理司长带着他们这一行从后面走进去，有相当一部分旁听席上的观众转过头来，好奇地打量着他们。和安格人比起来，地球人实在太显眼了太苍白了。

连庭上的法官都转头朝他们看过来。一个书记官凑到他身边说了几句话，他点点头，敲了敲桌子，让人带下一个犯人出来。

布鲁斯通过翻译器旁听了一会，安格人似乎没有依照不同诉讼案件进行分类审理的法庭，他听着那个蓝皮肤的法官裁决了一个侵占案，又判了一个伤人者五个月限定劳役，还有一个人是来投诉他的邻居侵扰行为。所有这些事无巨细，而且似乎只看法官的心情来裁断。一个屡屡打断法官的人最后话都没说完，就被警卫拖了出去。

法庭一侧的小门又一次打开了，一个带着镣铐的男人被押着走上了被告席。布鲁斯惊讶地紧盯着他，几乎挪不开眼睛：那是一个高大的年轻男子，最重要的是，他是典型的白人男性面孔，黑头发蓝眼睛。

身侧的戴安娜也发出惊讶的低叹，“那是……那是一个地球人吗？”

布鲁斯没有回答，他情不自禁地向前倾身，想听清公诉人的话。公诉人向法庭说明，那个男子是一名非法入境者，假扮安格人，后被人告发，公诉人建议的刑罚是死刑。从法官的神色，似乎也没有异议。

布鲁斯震惊地回头看助理司长，嘶声问道：“他只是非法入境，就要被判死刑吗？”

“安格的出入境法非常严厉。”助理司长看出这几个地球人脸色不对，缓和了语气补充道：“这也不代表他就没有机会了，如果他能在陈述中打动法官，也许法官会给出不同的判决。”

安格的法庭会给予每一个可能会被判处死刑的犯人五分钟发言机会，他们可以为自己辩护，也可以向在场的任何人求助，请求法官的仁慈，有时候法官会因此改判，这同样也是安格人制度中仁慈的体现。

但那名地球男子看起来并没有多少机会，他开口表明了自己的身份，他不是间谍，也没有恶意，他只是一个记者，他希望能与地球上的雇主通话，法官听完了翻译，驳回了这个请求。

“你的对话对象只能在这个法庭内。”他说，男子没有吭声，“你违反了安格的法律，你就会被依照安格的法律接受惩罚。但出于对地球的尊重，我们会向地球使团发出通报，告知他们你的违法事实。”

他又朝布鲁斯他们的方向瞄了一眼，男人也茫然地顺着他的视线看过来，不期期然地和正望着他的布鲁斯四目相接，眼睛猛地瞪大了。“如果他们愿意，可以领走你的尸身——”

“我要求和那位来自地球的韦恩先生对话。”男子打断了法官的发言，他完全转了过来，面对布鲁斯，又重复了一遍：“我要求与那边的韦恩先生对话。”

法庭里顿时一阵喧然，旁听席上都骚动起来，显然从没有过这种先例。布鲁斯也愣住了。

他回头看格蕾丝女士和戴安娜，那两张脸上也是相似的愕然和惊诧。助理司长也瞪大了眼睛，她和法官遥遥地交换眼神，布鲁斯明白了：安格人不想得罪地球使团，但也不想横生枝节，结果就是谁也不知道该怎么办了。

布鲁斯当机立断，他向着被告席的方向走去，直到他站在那名地球人面前，都没人跳出来拦他。

“我也希望能帮助你，”布鲁斯说，望着近在咫尺处这张年轻的面孔，年轻人愈发显得苍白，“无论如何，你确实违反了这里的法律，就算是地球使团也不能干涉此地的管辖权。我们唯一能做的，是提出严正抗议，暂时拖延——”

“他们也不会妥协，安格人对非法入境有极为严厉的法规，每一个非法入境者最低都会被判处终身劳役，或成为奴隶。”那个年轻人说，他清澈的蓝眼睛对上布鲁斯，声音低得只有他们俩才能听得见，“一个友善地想帮助地球对太空移民的星球，却又有如此严厉排外的法规，难道不是非常自相矛盾吗？”

布鲁斯猛地一震，来不及细想，年轻人已经伸手抓住了他的手臂。

“但你确实可以救我，韦恩先生，只要你买下我。”他急迫地说，布鲁斯再次震惊得说不出话来，“安格的法律准许那些地位尊贵者买下死刑犯作为奴隶，在他们的文化里，这会被认为是你对他们的文化表示认同和示好的表现，他们不会拒绝这个请求。”

“我请求你买下我，韦恩先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

他醒来时，只觉得全然的茫然，就像有人在他的意识之上投射了一层密不透光的雾，他的所思所想都变得轻飘飘的，落不到实际的事物上。

脖子后面传来一丝轻微的烧灼感，他下意识地摸了摸，以此同时有一小段记忆击中了他，他想起来了发生了什么。在那个手术室里，还有在法庭上，他说完那个请求之后，布鲁斯·韦恩不可思议地瞪着他看的表情。

“你根本不明白你在要求我什么，这个办法行不通的，”布鲁斯·韦恩回答，声音低得近乎耳语，“如果我买了你，他们会给你注射那个所谓的药剂，没人知道那会对人类造成什么影响，它也许会永久性毒害你的大脑，造成不可逆的损伤……你对我的这个请求可能会毁了你。”

“这个是我选择承担的风险，韦恩先生。”他记得他这么回答，说完那句话就立即被警卫带走了。

那之后他被送到了一个单独的房间里，一秒比一秒更绝望，以为自己被拒绝了，丧失了最后的机会，布鲁斯·韦恩，不管他多有钱，在电视上采访时多么有魅力，他都只是一个商人，他更关注自己的利益，他怎么可能为了一个素不相识的陌生人得罪可能会让他的移民项目起死回生的盟友？

但又有人进来把他带出了房间，带着他去了另一个地方，在那里他又见到了韦恩，还有另外几个看起来已经快抓狂的地球人，那个淡紫肤色的安格人则若有所思地打量着他。

法庭的执行官再次询问他是否完全自愿成为布鲁斯·韦恩先生的奴隶，是否完全知悉并同意其后的一切后果。得到肯定回答后，他记得那些人还问了一下韦恩家是否有家徽之类，似乎要作为他的奴隶纹身，连韦恩那一刻也哑然了。

“……用我的姓氏首字母，”韦恩嘀咕说，听起来热情不高，“赶快把这事给弄完了吧。”

然后他就被注射了那种银色液体，意识渐渐迷糊，直到彻底昏过去。

他一边揉着脖子一边坐起来，那一小块皮肤还有点发热，大致能摸出那是一个W字型的纹身。那些人应该是在他昏睡的时候纹上去的，他记得之前看过安格人的奴隶脖子上都会带有一个闪亮的银色烙印，包含其所有者的标识、家徽、姓氏等内容。也就是说，如今他已经是韦恩的所有物了。至少在安格人眼中是如此。

他冷静地探索了一下此刻脑中纷乱的思绪，试着对比是否有什么不一样的变化，同时在脑中唤起了布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，试图发现是否他对韦恩有了和此前截然不同的观感，但除了多了一点眩晕感，他并不觉得有什么不同，想起那个男人的脸，也并没有让他有什么特别的感受。

在来安格之前，他并不认识韦恩，对他的所有印象都来自媒体。在安格星人和地球联系的消息传出之后，韦恩集团立即一扫原来移民失败的负面影响，布鲁斯·韦恩也成了全世界最炙手可热的人物。

作为一个企业家，韦恩最著名的投资就是太空移民项目。当时第一殖民地已经进入第五年，但依然举步维艰，看不见任何前景。刚成年的布鲁斯·韦恩做的第一个投资，就是接手了这个人人都已经断定会失败的太空移民项目。

这也是他向布鲁斯·韦恩而不是使团中的其他人求助的原因：这个人的一个鲁莽决定曾经如此彻底改变了他的人生，他只希望布鲁斯·韦恩有足够的勇气再冒一次险。

结果证明，他赌对了。

当他头脑中的眩晕不再让房间里的一切看起来都是双份，他离开了床，小心翼翼地走向门外。

自离开地球之后，地球使团第一次陷入了完全分裂的两方立场。一方是布鲁斯，另一方是除了他之外的所有人。一比四，布鲁斯无动于衷地想，这甚至算不上他经历过的对比最悬殊的一局。

“你没有权利这样自行其是，布鲁斯！”格蕾丝女士说，“我们代表地球而来，我们必须一切都要以地球整体的利益为重！我们不能随意地依照个人的喜好行事！”

“不知道你有没有看出来，那个年轻人也是个地球人，”布鲁斯冷静地说，“地球的整体利益里也许也该包括他的一小份，比如说，活下去的权利？还是你建议我该看着他的眼睛告诉他，为了地球的整体利益，他应该先乖乖去死，然后我们能做的就是把他的尸体带回地球好好埋掉？”

“但你做出决定前应该和我们商量一下。”格蕾丝女士说，“我们来这里的任务之一是要更深入地了解安格人，人们本来就对奴隶制这件事心存疑惑，结果我们才刚到没几天，你就有了一个奴隶，还是个地球人！你有没有想过这个消息传回地球会带来什么样严重的恶劣影响？民众会愤怒甚至恐慌的！还有各种阴谋论！”

“那就别让这个消息传回去。”布鲁斯从善如流地答，“封锁消息，让包括军方的人在内都闭嘴，直到我们知道怎么解决这个小问题，难道现如今的外交官都不知道怎么说谎了吗？”

格蕾丝女士深吸了口气，在他们之间的紧张气氛进一步升级前，戴安娜适时地插话道，“布鲁斯，你的决定确实是有点鲁莽了，除了舆论，我们更应该担心的是那个药物的作用，如果确如安格人所言，那个药物会影响改变人的心智——”

布鲁斯叹了口气，“好吧，对这点我没有什么可辩解的，但可能这是唯一一次我会同意安格人：人死了就什么都没有了，至少现在他还活着。”

戴安娜皱眉，“但如果这种药物的作用是不可逆的，导致他这辈子都会受到影响——”

“这个是我愿意承担的风险。”

他们一起回头看发声的方向，站在门外的年轻人朝他们露出一个腼腆的小小微笑。

“抱歉，我并不是故意偷听你们的讨论，我敲门了，但你们似乎都没听见。”

“就像我在法庭上也是这么对韦恩先生说的，他只是回应我的求助，他没有做错任何事。那从头到尾都是我的决定，我已经考虑好会付出的任何代价。”

对于他平静的陈述，众人反应不一。格蕾丝女士瞟了一眼布鲁斯，才说：“但你怎么确定你这么说，并不是出自你现在对韦恩先生的特殊偏爱的原因呢，呃，先生——”

“克拉克·肯特，还有一件事你们该知道，实际上，我不太确定能不能称自己为地球人，”他说，顿了顿，“在几个月之前，我从未想过自己有一天能踏上地球，地球对我来说只是一个父母口中遥远的回不去的地方。”

“你来自第一殖民地。”布鲁斯再次惊讶了，很少有人能在这么短的时间接二连三地让他惊奇，这个克拉克·肯特做到了。

“他是第一代在殖民地出生、长大的地球殖民者。”他对其他还没转过弯的人解释。

克拉克·肯特点头，“从这个层面来说，由于韦恩先生投资了第一殖民地，我可能一度也算是他的雇员之一，”他补充道，“但除此之外，我很肯定我此刻对韦恩先生并没有比在座各位更多的偏爱之情。”

布鲁斯嗤笑，又想起之前这个年轻人自称是记者。“我确实听说第一殖民地有自己的报纸和电台，不过我以为他们只是写写天气预报，农作物收成之类。”

克拉克·肯特笑了，并未被他的语气冒犯到。“啊，那个，我确实也播报了不少天气预报的消息，我父母总是说，天气对农人来说太重要，不能有任何闪失。”

“如今你把自己的新闻采访范围扩张到了这里，”格蕾丝女士说，“不管你自认为是第一殖民地人还是地球人，现在你本该在地球上和你的父母共享天伦之乐，为什么会来这里？”

克拉克朝布鲁斯的方向看一眼，他才意识到，布鲁斯似乎还没有把克拉克对安格人的怀疑透露给其他人。

“我知道这是个鲁莽的行为，”克拉克慢慢说，“第一殖民地失败之后，所有人都很沮丧，我不知道你们能不能理解，我们失去了我们的家园，但又不是那么快就能把地球当成失而复得的新家，我也想要做点什么，因此——我觉得这是一个能让大家都重燃希望的新闻。”

这个满是漏洞的理由显然不够好，布鲁斯颇意味深长地看了他一眼。看得出其他人也并没有被克拉克这个“鲁莽天真的年轻记者”这一套说辞给说服。他们之所以没有立即继续逼问，只是因为还有更紧迫的问题：

“肯特先生，你的感觉如何？”斯通博士问，他是地球上外星研究领域最权威的科学家之一，“虽然安格人一直对我们担保这种药剂对健康无害，但我们并不能确知它对安格人和对地球人的影响是否一样。如果你不介意，我们希望能对你做一点基本的检查。”

克拉克同意了。他被人带到了另一个房间，有人提供了他一身更合适的服装，换掉了之前那身法庭提供的囚服。他也非常顺从地配合所有的检查，又等待了片刻，才再次被请回了原来的会议室中。斯通博士告诉他，各项数据都在正常范围，可以认为他是非常健康的。

他的神情随即变得有点尴尬，“呃，但除了这个，我们还希望你能不介意我们对你进行另外的一些测试。”

克拉克好奇地看着他。“是之前的数据有什么不对？但你刚刚说一切都很正常？”

布鲁斯嗤笑了一声。“不是那个，肯特先生，”他说，“是你，你在这过程里的态度太礼貌，太随和，换言之就是太配合了，或者我该说，太接近于安格人形容里的那种温顺服从了，所以我的同伴们就担心起来。”

克拉克愣了愣，万万没想到太礼貌也会有问题。“你是说，担心我的神志已经处于那种药物控制下？”

“这个谁也说不清，不是吗？”布鲁斯说，“从你醒过来之后，你可没有对我们说过一个不字啊。”

克拉克指出，“要这么说的话，你才是我实际上的所有者，我也只应该服从你才对。你也并没有对我下过命令，韦恩先生。”

他没想到布鲁斯对他眨了眨眼，克拉克忽然心跳快了一拍。“没错，所以他们现在正期待着围观我来对你做个命令测试，看情况如何再决定要不要把我划归为万恶的奴隶主一列呢。”

“布鲁斯，这件事是非常严肃的，”格蕾丝女士平平地道，她又转向克拉克，“实际上，肯特先生，不只是布鲁斯，我们都会逐一对你发出带着命令式的语句，但如果你没有想要服从的欲望，就不必回应。”

克拉克点头表示了解了。他们重新给他套上了观测仪器，从两名科学家开始，依次对他做出了明确的动作指令。克拉克什么感觉也没有，他也就如实以告，他的各项生命体征数据显示也支持他。

“肯特先生，我要你说出四种你最喜欢的食物。”格蕾丝女士说。

克拉克不由笑了。他等过了一会才说，“我很愿意回答这个问题，但如果这是个命令，那我只好拒绝了。”

房间里的气氛顿时变得轻松多了。格蕾丝女士的脸上也露出一分笑意。

轮到戴安娜，“克拉克，”她说，克拉克不觉微微抬起头望向她，她还是第一个用名字来叫他的人，她的语气里有一种很温暖的感情，“我想要你为我唱一首歌。”

克拉克微笑了。“我是个非常糟糕的歌者，抱歉。”他拒绝了。

所有人都看向了布鲁斯，他叹了口气。“好吧，肯特，”他慢吞吞地说，克拉克分心地想着，很难把这个语气当命令，“既然你不愿意唱歌，那你就跳舞好了。”

克拉克没有动，他微微垂下眼，又再次抬起，以双眼直视对方。布鲁斯冲他坏笑着一挑眉。“好了，那现在我们可以确定他并没有——”

他的话被斯通博士打断了。“有意思。他的一些数据变化了。”

“是好还是坏？”格蕾丝女士问。

“很难说，这几组数据对比下来，最后这一组，他的血压、心率都有变化，但最明显的是激素这一块。布鲁斯下指令时，他的多巴胺分泌明显增加了，”他看了一下克拉克，咳嗽一声，克拉克努力控制着让自己不要脸红，但他的脸还是热辣辣地烧了起来。“虽然肯特先生并没有照他的指令去行动，但显然，他的大脑确实更喜欢布鲁斯的命令。”

“但他并没有积极渴望去服从他的指令，对吧。”格蕾丝女士抓住重点。“拒绝遵照布鲁斯的指令行动，也没有让他有痛苦或其他负面影响？”

“没错，”斯通博士说，“要么是安格人对自己的药剂吹过了头，要么就是地球人的体质和安格人不一样。总之，肯特先生并没有被改造成一个积极服从的奴隶，只要布鲁斯不要没事就凑到他身边和他说话，我们应该就会没事的。”

布鲁斯对最后那句话翻了个白眼，他利落起身，对克拉克说，“既然如此，我想我们算是顺利躲过这一劫了，等我们安全返回地球，我会负责到底，让最好的整形医师来收回你脖子上那个我的标记。”

他微笑着指了指克拉克脖子上那个银色的纹身，克拉克于是也回以笑容。但他忘了检测仪器还没取下来，那玩意立即跟着他的心跳滴滴乱响，所有人都假装专注自己面前的事，等克拉克红着脸把仪器拿下来，发现布鲁斯早就已经离开了房间。


	3. Chapter 3

确定了他的情形之后，也让地球使团很快就达成了一致意见：他们会尽可能地封锁和克拉克相关的消息，把秘密限制在使团内部，越少人知道克拉克的存在越好，直到他们返回地球，能对目前的情况作出修正，克拉克猜他们指的是他的那个奴隶纹身。

“我恐怕要请你暂时住在使馆中了，我们的飞船对你来说也许更安全，但风险也存在：哪怕有一个船员在和家人远程通信提起一句关于你的事，这个秘密就会曝光，人们会想知道你是谁，然后你在这里做什么，等等，我们会不得不用更多谎言来掩盖谎言。”格蕾丝女士对他解释道，克拉克表示了理解。

“此外，不管你之前在安格星进行了什么行动，我也希望你能立即停止，你现在的身份，我们被告知安格的奴隶都不能出现在公共社交场所，一旦你离开使馆被人发现，就会给你自己带来麻烦，同时也给使团的任务造成困扰。”

克拉克想着，要是格蕾丝女士年龄更大一点，这情形简直就是他母亲当年严厉地教育还是个孩子的他的原景重现。他忍不住笑了，点了点头，“我明白，我之前差点就付出了生命的代价，我想这个教训对任何人都足够了。”

格蕾丝女士神色也变得柔和了一些。“请跟我来，我带你去你的房间。”

他们穿过白色的大厅，走向休息区的二楼。地球临时使馆是由莱恩将军所率领的先头军队和安格人共同完成的，采用了安格星上最常见的彩色原石材料，但用的是地球人的设计。在使馆中还有少数几个安格人，克拉克猜安格人是以尽地主之谊为他们提供服务的借口把人塞进来的。但这个安排对克拉克来说是一个相当意外的便利。

当他们走过玻璃幕墙，克拉克不由瞟了一眼外头，那个巨大的露台外，安格的红色太阳正漂浮在地平线上，呈现出一种诡异的美感。

格蕾丝女士也随着他的视线望了出去。“很美，对吧，比起我们的太阳温度要低得多，”她看看若有所思的克拉克。“我记得第一殖民地也有自己的太阳？”

“没错，更大一点的黄色太阳，更年轻，更活跃一些。在夏天我们总是因高温要待在地下空间好几个月。”克拉克说，“虽然如此，我想我还是更习惯黄太阳。”

“在这一点上，我想地球人的审美是差不多的。”格蕾丝女士含笑答道。她一边走一边对他介绍着各个部分的功能，还有其他人都住在哪里，克拉克发现自己被安排在两位科学家的近邻，而布鲁斯的房间则和他离得最远，但就算这样的安排是刻意的，格蕾丝女士也没有露出一点端倪。

“我们不一定都会在使馆中，但任何时候你有什么需要或问题，都可以通过联络器找我或其他人。”她为他设置了手持终端的权限之后，就离开了。

克拉克打量着这个房间，蓝色和黄色的原石是房间的主基调，这也让人松了口气，幸好不是其他更亮眼的颜色。他绕着房间走了一圈，讶异地发现房间里没有任何监控设备。看来他的地球同胞比他想象中更为文明，就像他们表现出来的那么亲切和高尚。

克拉克的目光落在床尾，地板上是一个很熟悉的小密码箱，那是他来到安格星之后的个人物品，应该是在他被释放并转交给他的“主人”之后法庭一起退回来的。

他迅速检查了一遍，不出所料，一些过于明显的违禁物（假身份文件还有武器）都没了。克拉克把手伸到内层摸索了一阵，然后露出了自他醒过来之后第一个真正发自内心的笑容：他掏出了一个小小的蓝色泥塑人偶，那个圆圆胖胖的安格小守护神正对他露出一个憨态可掬的笑容。

克拉克无比珍爱地摸了摸它，然后用力地把它砸向地面，小蓝人的脑袋破开了一个洞，从里面骨碌碌地滚出几颗红色和蓝色的药丸。克拉克小心地把它们收起来。

现在万事俱备，只需要等待，等待恰当的时机。

午夜时分，戴安娜脚步轻盈地走进使馆公共大厅一侧的小厨房，却意外地发现，她并不是唯一还在这个时间徘徊的人。

“布鲁斯？”她招呼道，后者只是咕哝了一声。“我还以为你最近都更偏爱在房间用餐呢。”

在法庭那个突发的奴隶事件之后，格蕾丝女士特意和他进行了一次私人谈话，戴安娜不知道那位严肃的外交官都对他说了什么，但她能猜到是告诫他最好远离克拉克，免得带来一些更麻烦的后果。那之后，布鲁斯就尽可能地避开了在使馆的一些公共区域和那个年轻人狭路相逢的机会。这也成了其他人心照的一个事实。

“我正在解开一个谜团。”布鲁斯说，“那个安格人帮佣一直抱怨最近我们的食物总是莫名其妙地消耗过快，我想，如果想要逮住食物小偷，厨房显然是埋伏的不二之选。”

戴安娜困惑了，“我不知道这件事。”她说，“你怀疑……可是为什么有人要偷我们的食物呢？”

“这也是我想要解开的迷，”布鲁斯说，“我觉得我在渐渐逼近真相了。我们当中混进了一个小老鼠。”

“我想安格没有老鼠，布鲁斯。”戴安娜肯定地说。

布鲁斯只是对她一笑，戴安娜看着他手上拿着一张金丝镶边的紫色卡片。“那是什么？”

“今天我在街头漫游的时候有人给我的，这里有点我非常费解的地方，我怀疑是翻译器坏了。”布鲁斯说，他取下耳后那个小仪器，瞪了它一会，“这里不可能会是这个意思。”

“我记得你说过那个翻译器是来自你的公司。”

“没错，”布鲁斯说，“但就算是我也都可能会造出点不太靠谱的东西。不知道为什么它把最简单的意思完全弄反了。”

“那么你只需要根据相反的意思理解它就好，”戴安娜说，她拿到了自己想要的冰淇淋，所谓的冰淇淋其实是安格的一种冰冻起来的果肉，但她同样也很喜欢。

她咬了一口，那边的布鲁斯猛地咒骂起来，她不由吃了一惊。

“抱歉，”他说，“我是说，谢谢，你彻底解开了我的问题，谢谢。”

“总是很高兴能帮上忙。”戴安娜笑着说，打算走了，“那我就不打扰你继续伏击那些不存在的鼠辈了。”

布鲁斯继续待在厨房里。他很耐心地一秒一秒地任时间流逝，直到又一串轻得几乎能被忽略的脚步声再次接近小厨房，发现了里面有人就又打算悄悄再溜走。

“请进来，肯特先生，”布鲁斯拖着声音说，“别那么拘于小节，真的，我身上又没有传染病，你没必要一看见我的影子就溜走。”

他又等了两秒，那个年轻人带着一个天真的羞怯笑容出现在门口。

“韦恩先生，呃，晚上好。”他好像不太确定地看了看外面的天色，又看看布鲁斯，“我还以为这个时间已经没人了。”

“你可以再走进来一点的，隔着一整个房间说话真离谱，”布鲁斯说，他咧嘴笑得有点狰狞，克拉克看着好像被他吓到了。“我又不咬人。”

克拉克踟蹰了一下。“呃，我想格蕾丝女士特别要求过，我们之间也许最好少交流，你知道的，免得……”

“她就是爱小题大做，没关系，我也只是在这里想一点事，你不用管我，”布鲁斯说，举了举那个紫色卡片，克拉克立即像闻见了香饵的猫似的眯起了眼睛。

“那是……”

“我今天去城市西边的那些小巷子逛了逛，”布鲁斯说，“有人曾告诉过我，只有在那些小巷子发生的事才真正反映出一个城市的真相。有趣的是，有个人塞给我这个，还跟我说，既然我是同类，欢迎我随时拜访，那个家伙浑身红乎乎的，我真的看不出他觉得我有哪一块像是他的同类了。”

“我想他大概对谁都那么说吧，招揽生意之类。”克拉克声音紧绷，“你不该随意轻信安格人——”

“但我确实很好奇，”布鲁斯若无其事地打断他，“所以我仔细地看了一遍，刚才我还和戴安娜讨论这个，我怀疑我的翻译器故障了，因为，它把这里这句翻译为‘带上你不听话的小奴隶过来’？安格人才不会说这种话，他们总是相信自己的奴隶制是完美的，还有那个药剂也从不出错，百分百能让奴隶温顺服从，怎么可能会有不听话的奴隶呢，对吧？”

克拉克没说话，布鲁斯看着他。“或者你知道是怎么回事？”他说，“你应该很了解安格人的奴隶制，不是吗，在法庭上也是你提醒我那个能救你的奴隶制漏洞。你觉得到底是怎么回事呢，克拉克？”

克拉克还是没有回答，他就像被定在原地，他脸上那个半怯生生的笑容也已经彻底消失了。布鲁斯看了看他，又看回那个卡片，作出一个非常夸张的恍然大悟的神情。

“不对，这说的就是你，不是吗，不听话的小奴隶，”他说，“斯通博士认为是地球人体质不同才导致那个药剂对你没有用，因为你确实没有服从我的命令，你也故意让我们这么想了，但‘服从’并非总是指的是字面意思，不是吗，克拉克？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”克拉克说，他深吸了口气，重新振作起来，摆出了那张天真无辜的脸：“你是在指控我对你们撒谎吗？”

“我知道你在撒谎，”布鲁斯淡定地说，“我只是不知道这个谎言有多大又有多少层。不幸的是，我的这些同伴们，实在是太高尚也太有教养了，想指望他们逼问你简直没可能，他们已经被你这副温顺讨喜的面孔给征服了。我们也不能把你交给随行军队里那些专业的拷问专家，因为这样你的存在就会泄露了。”

克拉克悄悄地松了口气，但布鲁斯还没有说完。

“但幸运的是，我本人，刚好就曾经发展过那么一点业余逼问拷打的兴趣。虽然受累了点，我也只好勉为其难了。”

克拉克差点就笑了，他努力板着脸说：“你，韦恩先生？你打算亲自严刑拷打我吗？”

“我知道，听起来确实很荒谬。”布鲁斯叹息道，“但另一方面，人们总是说你能决定自己的命运，实际上，你不能，只要那些曾流淌在祖先血管里的东西还流淌在你的血管里，那些基因记忆决定了你是什么人。”

“我不明白你想表达什么，韦恩先生。”

“你父亲是农民，也许他的父亲，包括他父亲的父亲也都是农民，所以你会像农民那么想问题，你以为只要往自己的秘密上盖一层土，然后等草长出来，别人就看不出底下有什么了。”布鲁斯说，“但我们不是，我的祖先是罪犯，我们会直接把草和底下的东西一起连根拔起来。”

他们隔着一个明晃晃的厨房遥遥相望，克拉克咬牙咽下了想要坦白的欲望，他唯一能做的就是站着，等着对他的审判结束。

布鲁斯露出了一个实实在在的狞笑。

“安格人相信他们有一个完美的奴隶制，如果一套制度发展到足够完美，必然就会精细化，不再只是一概而论的奴隶，不，他们会有负责劳力工作的强壮而耐劳的奴隶，负责家务和照顾职责的家奴，还有那些负责让人快乐的奴隶，在这些里面，什么奴隶会被允许可以不那么听话也没关系呢？答案是性奴。”

克拉克木然地看着他，布鲁斯咧开的笑容里每一滴都浸透了猎食者的残酷。

“安格人的制度确实非常完美，不是吗？我是外来的访客，我不需要一个负责劳作的奴隶，我也足够富有，有自己的雇员，用不着再多几个家奴。但我是一个单身男子，正值壮年，在一个外星球上执行出访任务，孤单寂寞，很可能还会有点思乡病，有什么能比一个不会拒绝我的床伴更适合作为讨好我的礼物呢？”

“我拒绝过你。”克拉克干巴巴地说。

“真的？”布鲁斯玩味地说，他站起来缓缓朝对方走过去，克拉克似乎就要往后退，但又忍住了。“你拒绝的是我口头的命令，那天之后你一直在避免和我遇见，大家还都以为那是我的努力呢。”

“为什么你那么怕遇见我？你并不怕和我说话，你怕的是我不小心碰到你，对吧。”他轻柔地说，“现在，问题来了，如果我现在走过去碰你，会发生什么事，克拉克？”


	4. Chapter 4

“请不要这么做，韦恩先生。”克拉克说。他已经被布鲁斯逼到了墙角，尽管已成了无路可逃的困兽，还是竭力保持住最后一分镇定。

“我在走投无路时请求你的救助，但不代表我允许你利用这个来羞辱我。”他挺起脖颈和布鲁斯对视。

“如果你想要被尊重，那就请先表现出值得我尊重的样子，”布鲁斯说，他双手撑在墙上，将将罩住克拉克，两人近得几乎能交换彼此呼吸的空气。克拉克闭了闭眼，一丝酡红从他脖子下蔓延开来。

“我要一个答案，克拉克，”布鲁斯又逼近了他一寸，“你究竟是为了什么来到安格？”

“我告诉过你，”克拉克说，他睁开眼睛，布鲁斯能看清他的瞳孔微微扩大，这么近的距离里，不管在他们间那点链接之类的东西是怎么作用的，已经对他起了效用，布鲁斯都能嗅到情欲在他皮肤底下爬升蹿动，再一点火星就能烧起来。

“在法庭上，我告诉过你，我怀疑安格人和地球建交背后另有所谋，但你并没有把这件事告诉其他人。”

“我没说是因为除了你的话什么证据也没有。”布鲁斯说，他看着克拉克额角泌出一层细汗，呼吸也变得急促而断续，好奇他还能撑多久，“你也什么都没说，不是吗，因为你也清楚自己没有确实的证据。你是记者，你该知道只有怀疑是不够的。”

克拉克怒视着他，但这么一副满头是汗，气喘吁吁，还眼神涣散得好像刚刚被人按倒在墙上来了一发的模样，实在没什么威慑力，布鲁斯往下望了一眼，暗自惊叹于安格人用于奴隶的药物控制效果实在惊人：就算在这样愤怒的对峙中，克拉克都勃起了。他沉默地后退开一步，与此同时克拉克猛地大口喘气，又因为太快呼吸而咳呛不止。

“不准再那么做了。”他愤怒地嘶声说，布鲁斯扯开一个假笑。

“如果你能好好配合我，我就用不着那么做了。”他打开门，率先走出去，又回头示意克拉克跟上。“过来，别逼我动手拽你。”

在他们走回布鲁斯的房间这一路上，布鲁斯能感觉克拉克在他身后辐射出逐渐累积起来的沸腾怒意，不过这多少也是在他意料中的事。

他唯一没料到的是，门一开，克拉克就袭击了他。布鲁斯被他用力一撞，推倒在地板上。显然，怒气（还有欲望）已经彻底令克拉克失去理性，让他忘了他们俩对峙里最重要的一点，就是他不能碰布鲁斯。

布鲁斯飞快地扭转上身，抓住身上的男人一边臂膀将他反掀到一边去，两个人的上下位置立即掉转过来，他压制住对方，正想训斥，但又愣住了。他之前受过各种防卫训练，但没有一种训练可以应对眼下这个全新的局面：一个身高一米八的壮汉在他身下扭动呻吟，还有一根是男人就不会弄错的硬邦邦热烘烘的东西顶着他。然后，大概也才总共五秒不到吧，他就感觉到了那股湿意。克拉克就这么在他身上蹭到射了。

布鲁斯也被这个弄得懵了，他对上克拉克的视线，那个年轻人扭曲的面孔上满是恨意，似乎发自内心地想要把他脑袋扭下来。

他从没有像这样恨过一个人。克拉克不知为什么自己会那么愤怒，但他就是停不下来，那股狂怒就像一座休眠了几十年的火山爆发，他整个大脑都被那股奔流的怒意占据了，他这辈子就没有这么生气过，有那么极端的一个瞬间，他甚至气得想要把那个男人的脑袋给扭下来。

布鲁斯·韦恩应该感激他现在没办法做到这个，因为如果他能，如果他能——

克拉克忿忿地又在墙上砸了一拳，冰冷的水幕从他头顶落下，他已经把水温调到了最低，但还是没法给他滚烫的大脑和身体降温。

在他脑海深处，有一个声音，遥远而隐约对他说着，事情似乎不太对劲，但克拉克现在有点没办法集中注意力去倾听那个声音。 

“你还好吗？”但另一个可恶的声音他就挡不住了。布鲁斯在外面敲了敲门。“你在里面呆了快半小时了，虽然我不相信以一个成年人的智商能把自己淹死在浴缸里，你还有意识吗？”

克拉克喉咙里发出一声咆哮，他怒气冲冲地走过去拉开了浴室门。“滚！开！”

布鲁斯也被他的气势镇住了一瞬，“这里是我的房间，”他很快若无其事地说，视线明显朝下溜了一眼，“噢，好吧，这个我就很抱歉了，但这也不是我的错，是你先动手的。你也知道会发生什么事，记得吗，你选择承担的这个风险。”

克拉克真的，真的，很想把他脑袋给拧下来。这个想法，说不好还让他更性奋了一点。

“好吧，这不是我收到过最没创意的死亡威胁了，”布鲁斯说，他不知怎么居然听见了克拉克的心声，又或者是克拉克把话大声地吼出来了。“但不管你打算怎么办，你得回你自己的房间了。”

他又在说什么呢？

“你在那里浪费了太多时间，再过半小时，斯通会起来去查看一下模拟数据的进度，他就住你隔壁，最好还是别让他意外发现你不在房间里，那我们就都有麻烦了。”

克拉克盯着他开合的嘴唇，还有那下巴上一点隔夜冒出来的胡渣。他极其缓慢地抬眼对上布鲁斯的眼睛，又花了好一会才理解他在说什么。

他跌跌撞撞地绕过布鲁斯，朝着门外走去，那人在他身后说，“还有一件事。”

克拉克顿住。

“别以为我们这就算完事了。”布鲁斯说，“明天，同一个时间，来厨房见我。我还有话要对你说。”

见他的鬼去吧，克拉克想，大步离开。

他几乎记不得自己是怎么回了房间，又是怎么爬上床昏睡过去。但五个小时后，他的手持终端上跳出一个呼叫。克拉克迷迷糊糊地接了起来。

“嗨，克拉克，”是斯通博士，“你之前跟我说想借我的一本外星物种生物学的书，我设法让舰船的人把数据传输过来了，因为没有在厨房见到你，我现在发到你的手持终端上了。”他终于看清了克拉克的脸色，“你还好吗，你看起来好像不太舒服？需要我过去看看吗？”

“不必了，我没事。”只是在昨天强制猥亵了个谁，然后又威胁要把对方的脑袋拧下来而已。“只是昨天睡得不太好。我看见书了，谢谢。”

他挂断通讯，又咕咚一头栽倒回去。又过了不知几分钟，整个人都猛地弹跳起来。

操。操。操。他威胁说要把布鲁斯·韦恩的脑袋扭下来，还不只是在自己脑子里随便想想，他当时是真的发自内心地想要这么做。但那不可能是他的真正想法，因为他这辈子哪怕在情况最糟，最挫败最愤怒的时候，都不可能对一个无辜的人做出这种威胁。

事情似乎不对劲。他的脑子不对劲。

克拉克困惑地瞪着天花板，试图理清一个头绪，但很快，疲倦又再次袭来，并占了上风，他再度昏睡了过去。

他再次醒过来时，他房间里多了一个人。那个从头到脚，每一根发丝都令人憎恨的家伙，正好奇地端详着他床头上的那个已经被修好的蓝色小守护神。

“操。”克拉克说，他声音沙哑得自己都吃惊。

布鲁斯飞快回身，露出一个假惺惺的笑容。“你的待客礼仪很需要改进一下。”

“去死吧，韦恩。”克拉克恶声恶气地回答。

“你的礼貌呢，大家都赞不绝口的那个礼貌体贴的好青年去哪里了？还是你的起床气真的有这么严重？”

克拉克正想再回他一句，但他忽然冻住了，那个冰冷的顿悟就这么砸到了他眼前，再也容不得他忽视。

“天啊。”克拉克震惊地说，“他们确实改造了我。”

所有这些剧烈起伏的情绪，欲望，狂怒，还有之后好像身体被清空了的疲倦感。所有这些，都是因为他被注射的那个药剂。他的身体，还有他的脑子已经不由他说了算了，它把他变成了另一个人。

布鲁斯满意地笑了。“我差一点就要怀疑你的智商了。看来你还是有点救的。”

他朝克拉克丢了一个什么，克拉克接住了。是一个手持终端，但比格蕾丝女士给他的更小更精致些。“在被逮住前我得走了，之后我会通过这个联系你。”

“我已经有一个了。”克拉克茫然地说。

“那是格蕾丝给你的，我一秒都不信他们没通过那个监控我们的一举一动。”布鲁斯说，“这个是韦恩科技出品，已经为你设定好了。”

不等克拉克回答他就离开了。

S：你把我的代号设定为什么了？

S：S是我想的那个意思吗？

S：真的？奴隶（Slave）？

B：注意控制好你的脾气，别被你现在已经乱成一团的脑子给带跑。这就是我想提醒你的。

克拉克气得咬牙，但布鲁斯确实是对的。他花了一会让自己冷静，清空那些杂乱的情绪。

S：继续说。

B：我想从第一天就有征兆了。

B：记得那个测试数据吗，你当时说你并没有更喜欢我，但数据显示不是。实际上都没有错。

B：安格人给你注射的药物，影响控制了你的身体反应。现在你会对我的每一个动作起反应，包括你对我的爱和恨之类的感情都会被放大。

S：但这还是有点说不通，我记得当时是真的气得很想杀死你，不只是口头说说。

B：但你并没有付诸行动，不是吗。

B：虽然没有检验过无法断言，但我猜想这里是有一个安全值的范围，只要没超过那个范围的怒气也会被认为是情趣的一部分。

S：情趣？什么意思？

B：拜托，别说你不知道暴力性爱？

S：我……不知道。

B：我的错。我忘了你是从哪里来的。

克拉克再次咬牙。控制你自己，克拉克，他警告自己，没必要再给对方提供更多笑料了。

B：很好，还没气得砸终端那我就继续了。

B：我认为把你变成我的性奴，并不是一个意外，而是一个陷阱。

B：法庭的执行官不太可能那么快就知道我是谁以及我的其他信息，但当时还有另一个安格人在场，当时陪同我们的是地球司高级助理司长。更早一点时，我们还就奴隶制的问题发生了一点不太愉快的讨论。我认为当时她就明白我对奴隶制的态度了。当你出现时，她看见了机会。

S：什么机会？曝光你拥有一个性奴，好让你身败名裂？

B：你对我的了解实在少得可怜了。有个把性奴还不足以太损害我的名誉，她想要的是让我体验到安格的奴隶制对像我这个阶层的人有着非常实际的好处。

S：你是说……

B：虽然没多少人会承认，但人类的内心深处多少都会渴望想要去掌控点什么，很容易就会沉溺于享受主宰他人命运的快感。如果可以轻易拥有这种权力，拥有全然的服从，还不必担心那些人的反抗，假装这是一种仁慈的完美选择？你觉得有多少掌权者能抗拒这种诱惑？

S：你说的是人性，它总是有好也有坏……

B：不，我说的是一个能把邪恶粉饰成合理的制度能让人性往恶的那端走多远。在人类历史上，这样的事已经发生过太多次了，奴隶制，集中营，数不胜数。相信我，在我认识的那些有权有势的人里，有很多也是经不起这种诱惑考验的。

这可是新鲜事，戴安娜想。从其他人面面相觑欲言又止的模样，这么想的不只是她一个人。

布鲁斯和往常一样坐在他的固定位置上，他平素总是漫不经心地挂着一点嘲讽笑意，也总是不经意地对谁都显出几分疏远。

在地球使团中并没有严格的座次之分。不过那两位科学家总是聚在一起热情地讨论，而戴安娜也总是更愿意和格蕾丝女士在用餐时谈一些事。只有布鲁斯身边的位置总是空的，那似乎也正是他想要的。

但今天显然很不寻常，此时他看起来很严肃，他也不是一个人。

由于他身份的特殊性，布鲁斯有着比其他人更多自主权，这一周他屡次甩开众人去独自活动，也没人提出反对意见，因为就连格蕾丝女士都知道，他人的意见对布鲁斯来说不会有任何用处。

戴安娜也是在他们来到这里，日渐熟悉起来后才发现了这一点：布鲁斯是那种你很容易就误判的人，你对他的了解程度，完全取决于他有多信任你。

在这之前，她和大多数人一样，把布鲁斯·韦恩当成某种靠运气投胎才有如今地位的混账花花公子，哪怕是在讨论是否该出访安格的会议期间，所有人都吵得不可开交，他也总是能找到空隙，用他迷人的笑容从助理那里比其他人都更快地得到咖啡和其他东西。

但抵达安格后，她看到了这个男人更多的方面。戴安娜虽然也认为他接受克拉克作为奴隶的做法确实很鲁莽，但另一方面，戴安娜也不得不承认，如果换成她，在当时的情况下，她也没办法做到更好了。

而克拉克·肯特，也就是布鲁斯那个鲁莽行为的直接后果，有着阳光笑容的大男孩，还有大概是戴安娜见过的最礼貌最体贴的性格。他会用温柔而略带忧伤的语调，和她谈起已经不存在的第一殖民地。

第一殖民地基本上是个农业社区，数千名殖民者，包括他的父母，也都是以农业为生，他们生活简单，唯一的消遣就是看看星空还有来自地球的旧影片。戴安娜也就不难理解他那纯朴天真的个性是从哪里来的。

在克拉克住进使馆的这一周，他们俩一直是王不见王的状态。但现在，克拉克就坐在布鲁斯旁边，他填补进了布鲁斯身边的那个空位上，坐在离对方不到半个臂展距离里，身姿挺拨得像个刚进公司的小实习生似的。十分钟之前布鲁斯晃开去拿咖啡，还给他拿了一杯，克拉克咕哝了声谢，他看着有点紧张，是那种人们在等待什么发生的忐忑。他们没有交谈，但无形中却有一种亲密感。

戴安娜完全不知道发生了什么事，但无论如何，这真的是值得一看的新鲜场景。使馆里的午餐时间通常也会是一次不那么正式的短会，今天是他们将要出发去进行分头访问的最后一次碰头，戴安娜有个预感，不管布鲁斯要宣布什么，一定都会让所有人大吃一惊。


	5. Chapter 5

餐厅外传来格蕾丝女士姗姗来迟的脚步声，她因为地球方面临时发起的一个远程连线会议被耽搁了一会，也就成了最后一个得见这幅场景的人。她很显然并不怎么欣赏这个变化。

“布鲁斯，我还以为我们都同意，你应该尽量减少和克拉克的接触。”她说。

克拉克清清嗓子：“呃，格蕾丝女士——”

“不，克拉克，你没必要为他辩解，我更希望听你说，布鲁斯，”格蕾丝女士说。“毫无疑问你又想趁机抛出另一个异想天开的好主意。我准备好了，给我惊喜吧。”

“我是忽然有个想法。”布鲁斯说，假装没听出她的嘲讽，“把克拉克就这么藏在使馆里，实在是有点浪费，他比我们更了解安格，他可以帮上很多忙。我们也该带上他。”

“昨天我们讨论接下来各自的访问行程时，你可什么也没说。”格蕾丝女士道，“非得等到临出发这一天才提出，我不得不觉得，你是故意的。”

“你了解我的，我喜欢让自己不可预测。”布鲁斯说，“一开始我确实认为和戴安娜一起去内陆访问安格人文明的起源处会挺有趣的。”

“但你现在想变更一下你自己的计划行程了？”戴安娜问。

“抱歉，戴安娜，我肯定寻访起源历史肯定会大有启发——”

“历史是照亮今天和未来的一面镜子。”戴安娜道。

“我也希望你能找到那面镜子。但我现在更想去南方以及周边群岛地区看看。”

“你选择那边有什么特别的原因吗？”斯通博士问，他点开手持终端确认了一下，“安格人之前并没有为我们安排在那个地区的访问行程。”

“我今天重新提出了一个追加申请，”布鲁斯从容道，“既然我现在也算是拥有了一个奴隶，我对他们的奴隶制文化越发感兴趣了。就在半个小时前，高级助理司长给我正式回复，表示很欢迎我去那边深入访问。她也同意我可以带上我在安格得到的特别礼物，也就是克拉克。”

“南方是安格农业经济最发达最集中的区域，奴隶制也最为发达，”克拉克补充说，似乎完全没听见布鲁斯最后那句话，“在几个世纪前，安格人征服南边的海岛民族时也把大量南方自由民转化为奴隶。可以说这个星球的奴隶制就起源于那里。”

戴安娜恍然，如果有什么人对这个奴隶制累积了最多的不满，大概就是那些历史上曾经是自由人的奴隶了。想找到这个看似完美的奴隶制的真实和残酷的一面，那里确实是一个好选择。

但她更好奇的是他们这配合完美的一唱一和，什么时候他们已经这么默契了？

“听起来是一个不错的计划，”她说：“但我还有一个疑虑，你们确定这样一起行动不会有什么不方便吗，我们暂时还不是完全肯定那个药物对克拉克没有一点作用，万一你们在一起反而促发了那所谓的主人和奴隶之间的链接？”

戴安娜不知道是不是错觉，但此言一出，在她对面那两个人的肢体动作不约而同地一滞，然后布鲁斯说：“戴安娜，我想你有点误解了，不管安格人对他们的奴隶做了什么，那只是药物控制，不是什么人和人之间的化学反应作用。”他瞄了一眼克拉克，后者正死死地盯着自己的咖啡杯看。“我们会没事的。”

“克拉克？”戴安娜问，“你真的想去吗？如果你不想，你完全可以不做这个。这不是你的职责。”

克拉克脸上闪过一丝细微的挣扎，但很快就被坚定地压了下去。“我和布鲁斯已经开诚布公地谈过了，”他说，“我同意他的看法，那个……不会有问题的。”

“但是安全的问题呢？我们对那个地区并没有更多了解，”格蕾丝女士说，她还是顾虑重重， “我们不能冒这么大的风险，你应该更早提出来的，布鲁斯，万一——”

“亲爱的格蕾丝，你总是喜欢把事情想得那么坏，”布鲁斯说：“我们不过就是去阳光明媚的海岛上逛一圈，会有什么事呢？倒是提醒我了，我会记得给你们带礼物的。”

戴安娜在离开之前，特意绕道过去想和克拉克做个告别。她走到克拉克的房间门外，几乎同时，克拉克就走了出来。看见她，他露出一个意外的笑容。“戴安娜，我还以为你们已经出发了。”

“我是来说再见的。”戴安娜说，看见克拉克的行李箱也放在脚边。“虽然我不知道你和布鲁斯都有什么计划，但一路上请务必小心，记得你还欠着我一首歌呢。”

克拉克回以她熟悉的那个温和的笑容。“抱歉，我并不是有意隐瞒你们。”

“没关系。”戴安娜落落大方地说，“我真正意外的是布鲁斯居然能说服你参与他的那些神神秘秘的计划，又或者是你说服了他？不管怎么样，你会发现布鲁斯可能不是一个特别好相处的旅伴，这几个月恐怕你得多忍让他几分了。”

她以一个短短的拥抱作别，克拉克目送她离开。他的手持终端也跳出了一个新呼入。布鲁斯在催他了。

他走上顶层，在安格型流光溢彩的天空下，平台上只剩下最大的那架飞行器，流线型的机身是和他脖子上一模一样的W标志，典型的布鲁斯·韦恩的风格。

舱门打开，布鲁斯站在操作台前，头也不抬对他指了指后面的位置让他坐下，又不管他了。

这几天克拉克和布鲁斯一直通过手持终端联系。在一开始的破冰之后，克拉克终于能确定，布鲁斯是可以信任的。在他的套问下，克拉克也大致把该说的都对他说了。

他说的大部分内容布鲁斯已经在之前的报告里读到了：那场能把整个第一殖民地都连根拔起的沙尘暴来了，殖民者不得不登上救援飞船返回地球。就在他们返回途中，安格人第一次接触了他们。

“一开始他们的态度并没有那么友好，有点高高在上，一个安格人试图劝说我们跟他们走，”克拉克说，“然后在交流之后，他们意识到我们并不是一批在茫茫宇宙中孤立无助的难民，我们背后还有一个母星，地球。当时地球的一艘护卫舰已经在来接应我们的途中了。”

“所以他们就改变了态度，因为你们不是那类能消失得无声无息的受害者？”

克拉克微笑了一下。“没错。他们离开了我们的飞船，但在他们离开前，我听见了两个安格军官的一段对话。我当时没听懂，但我能感觉到那种轻蔑的感情。安格人把自己主要的几种语言体系传送到地球上之后，我才确认了那天我听到的是什么内容。”

“他们认为，地球人有着丰富和强烈的感情，这是一个弱点，而另一个人说，药剂可以修补这个缺点。

“这就是为什么我认为安格人并非出于友善的意图和 地球建交。可我空口无凭，没人会相信我，除非我能在这个星球找到证据，即他们之前是否对其他星球或另外一些外来者做过什么。

“所以，我就来了。”

布鲁斯望了他几秒，“你把孤身入侵一个可能对外来者极不友好的星球这种事说得还真是理所当然。我猜你是混上了莱恩将军的飞船？但你是怎么伪装成安格人的？”

“你应该也发现了，安格人喜欢让自己的肤色比实际上更鲜亮一点，”克拉克解释道，“整个伪装的重点其实在肤色这一关。说白了其实就是过量摄入色素，很多药物能办到这一点，就像你喝太多胡萝卜汁也会变黄。”

“总之，这就是技巧，把自己上一层色。”他总结说，“我更喜欢变成蓝色，这样我就不用伪装眼睛的颜色了。”

虽然布鲁斯赢得了克拉克的信任，但反过来，布鲁斯却没那么容易相信别人，尤其反对把他们对安格人的怀疑对使团和盘托出。

“你可能也发现了，我的同伴们，特别是格蕾丝，认定一切都要遵循程序来走。”他告诉克拉克，“如果我们说出怀疑，她一定会坚持对地球方面报告，我们最不需要的就是在得到确凿证据前打草惊蛇。”

“那你打算怎么办？”克拉克说。

“在安格人看来，我也算是奴隶主之一，如果我提出到他们奴隶制最发达的地区访问，我想他们不会拒绝的。”布鲁斯说，“我正好可以趁机看看他们所谓的仁慈到底是什么底色。”

克拉克咬住嘴唇，思考片刻，这个计划听起来很冒险，但不入虎穴，焉得虎子。 “我和你一起去。”他说。

布鲁斯发出一个被逗乐的声音，“别开玩笑了。”

“我没开玩笑，”克拉克说，“我是你的奴隶，我有充分的理由和你一起去，不是吗？”

“啊哈，”布鲁斯说，他的嘲讽都能透出手持终端屏幕了。“你是不是忘了我们之间发生过的那个很不愉快的‘意外’，还有你当时的反应？别想了，根本不可行。”

“我知道你的意思，但我也说过了，从法庭上我向你求助那一刻起，我就完全了解我会面对什么以及——”

“你不了解，”布鲁斯很是不耐烦地打断他，“作为一个连暴力性爱都没有过的人，你对性奴这个身份的所谓了解以及它要付出什么代价，完全是纯粹的理论和抽象意义上的一串名词和动词。你的这些个了解撞到现实里，就会被碾得稀巴烂。然后我还是那个要收拾善后的人，不，谢谢，还是免了吧。”

克拉克被他说得又气又恼地涨红了脸。

“没错，我也许没有……实践过一些……事，”他磕磕绊绊的陈述，让布鲁斯忍不住翻了个白眼，“但我来到安格，并不是为了坐在这里浪费时间。你带上我也更有说服力。我能做到的，我甚至都不用努力假装，记得吗，那个药物已经都把我准备好了。我只需要，放手让它接管我的身体就好了。”

“上次你被药物控制还威胁我来着。”布鲁斯不客气地指出。

“那是因为当时我认为你不值得信任，我以为你只关注自己的利益，”克拉克承认，“但现在我已经知道我们是同一边，不管你对我做什么，放大的就只会是……好的那一种感情。”

他们隔着屏幕互瞪，这场比谁能坚持到最后的瞪眼大赛，其实挺幼稚的，但最后还是布鲁斯让步了，这也是他们今天在众人面前表演那一出的由来。

布鲁斯设定好目的地，启动自动驾驶模式，走回去找到克拉克时，发现他正在手持终端上看着什么。布鲁斯在他身后看了几眼，忍不住说道，“你知道这本书里，绝大多数对外星人的描述都是猜想对吧，安格人是我们遇见的第一个外星种族。”

“我有个预感，以后我们没准会遇见更多的。”克拉克答，“再说了，有些猜想也不算完全错误。咳，我是说，对比安格人。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，懒得和他争。克拉克端端正正地坐在那造型和质感都和棉花糖差不了多少的座椅上，读着他的书，一道阳光落在他身上，让他看起来那么年轻，有股纤尘不染的天真气质。布鲁斯简直没法把眼前这个年轻人和前几天在他的浴室里浑身水滴答着愤怒地大吼要对他怎么怎么样的男人联系到一起。

他在克拉克对面坐下，不出所料，克拉克立即不动声色地朝后缩了一点，小心地避免和他碰触到。

“我们还有半小时到达目的地。”布鲁斯说。

“你想要做什么？”克拉克很警惕地问。

“我们要初步弄清楚当我碰你时你的身体都会发生什么反应。”

他叹为观止地看着克拉克的脸就像个调色盘似的变了好几个色，最后呈现效果是又白又红还有点发黑。

“你是在开玩笑吧？”克拉克压低声音吼道。布鲁斯稍微找回一点那天晚上的感觉了。“现在？”

“我们之前还没时间做这个。但那些安格人都知道我拥有一个性奴，结果你都不敢靠近我，用不了一天我们就得被揭穿。”布鲁斯合情合理地说着，克拉克则哑口无言地瞪着他看。

他又换了个诱哄的语气，“你还有反悔的机会，我可以现在就掉头送你回去，我肯定格蕾丝会很高兴你改变心意的。”

“那你怎么对那些安格人解释我没跟在你身边？”

“借口总是会有的，”布鲁斯说，“你病了，或我只是厌烦你了，想换点新口味之类。随机应变的逢场作戏我还是很擅长的。”

克拉克的脸莫名其妙地又黑了一点，就在布鲁斯打算去拿他的手持终端时，克拉克开口说：“去他的吧，我都到这里了，我才不要回去。”

“好吧，既然你这么说，”布鲁斯说，克拉克还是如临大敌地看着他，“把衣服脱了。”

“什什么？”克拉克结巴了，下意识地看了看四周，“我们还在飞行途中！”更别说这个飞行器就是个巨大透明的椭圆球体，那个红太阳还在半空中照着他们，漫天云霞飞舞，最重要的是：“经过的人会看见我们的！”

“他们看不见，这是单向的。”布鲁斯说，然后他不知道是动了哪里，克拉克的座椅就朝后倒了下去，和后面连成一片，忽然间他就坐在了一张床上了，克拉克简直要怀疑布鲁斯是有所预谋的，早就准备在这里伏击他。从他现在对布鲁斯的了解，这个实在太有可能了。

这个老谋深算的家伙现在就站在他面前看着他，克拉克被他看得浑身莫名发热，毫无疑问又是那个药物在起作用了。

“你是现在开始脱，还是要拖延时间到半小时后？”他脸上忽然闪过一分疑色：“你不是要告诉我你还是处男吧。”

“什么？不是！”克拉克生气地说，被他一激，一气之下就把上衣脱下来，手放到裤子上又停了：“你能不能，转过去别盯着我看？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯很耐心地说，“在未来，可能会有更多人看见你衣不遮体的样子，你最好还是先从我开始习惯吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

克拉克在原地僵硬了几秒，布鲁斯叹了口气，他向前一步，在克拉克面前半蹲下身，一把就把他的裤子都给拽了下去。克拉克猝不及防地退后一步，被绊倒在床上，眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯从他光溜溜的两腿间冒出来，犹豫了一下才把手轻轻落在他膝盖上。

操。克拉克猛地咬住了舌头，不然他就要大叫出来了。布鲁斯的视线落在他的胯间，挑了挑眉。

“唔。”他说。

“什么？”克拉克挤出一点声音来。上次他们的接触并没有这么直接，布鲁斯的手碰到他皮肤的地方就像直接爆开一串电火花，刺激过于强烈，直接就击中他的阴茎。他这辈子从没有硬得这么快过，不止如此，他全身每一寸皮肤也忽然都敏感得不能更敏感，爆发出愉悦的刺痛，渴切地想要被抚摸，被亲吻。

克拉克感觉自己的脑子里仅存的一丝理性都被挤到小小的一个角落了，他两眼昏昏，好容易才听清布鲁斯在说话。

“我还是第一次看见别人这么快就因为我完全勃起，就算是我也得适应一下。”布鲁斯诚恳地说，他稍稍沿着克拉克的大腿往上滑动了一点，克拉克本能地想逃开，但被按了回去，布鲁斯腾出另一只手握住了他另一边脚踝。

然后克拉克就完了。他直接射了出来。

他在过度强烈的快感和并不怎么强烈的羞耻中躺着喘气，听见布鲁斯说：“六秒，如果那个药物的作用就是让人变得这么敏感，这到底要怎么让人满意——哦。”

克拉克都不用看就知道他感叹的是什么，布鲁斯的手并没有从他身上挪开，所以，没错，他半点都没软下去。

“如果我一直不拿开手，你觉得会一直就这么勃起下去吗？”布鲁斯用那种纯然是研究的好奇语调问他。

“操你，布鲁斯，我不是你的玩具。”克拉克恼火地回道，但他的阴茎选择背叛他，依旧红通通地竖在那里，兴奋地不停流水。

不过这句话似乎也稍稍唤起了布鲁斯的良知，他仔细看了看克拉克的脸色，“这让你不舒服了吗？”

“……没有。”

“那么是感觉很好？”布鲁斯进一步逼问。

克拉克不知该怎么回答，真相是感觉有点太好了，就算现在他躺得像条死鱼一样，但只要布鲁斯的手还在他身上，就在源源不绝地朝着他的身体发出一股一股的快感刺激。

照安格人的说法，那些奴隶药剂能让奴隶们，特别是性奴在服从时能更多地感受到身体的愉悦。这描述实在太轻描淡写了。照他现在的体验，安格人应该直接说，它会直接把你变成只为特定的某一个人所驱动的性爱机器，心甘情愿为快感沉沦。它甚至还把他的羞耻心都变没了。

这以后也许会是个问题，克拉克昏昏沉沉地想着，当然，比起没事就对布鲁斯发情，他还能保有自己清醒的神志，两害相权，他还是宁可选现在这样。反正一旦返回地球，即使这个没被他的身体自行修复，他想要躲开布鲁斯也非常容易——

他的思绪被布鲁斯在他膝弯后的一记轻柔抚摸给打断了，那一下起码把快感翻了一番。那里甚至从来都不是他的敏感带。克拉克猛地吸了口气，记起布鲁斯还在等他回话。“……好，很好。”他上气不接下气地说。

布鲁斯无声地笑了。“这次我想要你摸自己，看看感觉会怎么样？”

结果感觉非同寻常的好，就算克拉克用力攥紧阴茎根部，想用痛感延迟好挽回一点面子也都没办法坚持多几秒，再加上布鲁斯的手指还作弊地在他大腿上画圈。克拉克用力撸了没几下就眼冒金星地射了。

“三十秒，算是一个很大的进步了。”布鲁斯这么说，克拉克真想爬起来揍他。

……

“够了，布鲁斯，放开我。”在床上求饶很丢脸，但克拉克差不多也快接近哀求了，他很没面子地蜷缩成一团，浑身颤抖同时还是他妈的硬着。

但他根本没地方可躲，布鲁斯从他身后俯下身来，他的气息笼罩着克拉克，不知怎么的居然比他的碰触感觉更好，更美妙。克拉克就这么晕乎乎地抬起身迎了过去，他的颧骨也不知道是撞到了布鲁斯哪里，引得布鲁斯都笑了，他轻轻地蹭了蹭他的脸，克拉克就呻吟着再次高潮了。

“五分钟。相当不错的记录了。”布鲁斯说，他的声音也终于多了一点不稳。克拉克忿忿地想着，一等他们回了地球，等他恢复了，他一定要——

然后他迷迷糊糊的视线里看见了布鲁斯，他就那么半跪在床尾，正把手伸进他自己裤子里动作着，那个念头咻地一声就从克拉克脑子里飘走了，他不知怎么的就爬到了布鲁斯身上，连抱带拽着把他也拉倒在床上。

布鲁斯沉重地压在他身上，他的呼吸越发急促，几乎半是痛苦半是愉悦地闷哼着。这些细小的声音汇集在一起，在克拉克的身体里燃起了一阵愉悦的火花。他再次颤抖着射出了最后一点东西，就非常彻底地昏睡了过去。

*

“我之前忘了问你一个问题。”

克拉克困惑地盯着他头顶上方那那个华丽的水晶吊灯看，然后发现那并不是吊灯，只是车顶的装饰物。

等等，车顶？

他翻身从床上坐起来，从窗口往外看，果然，他正在安格人引以为傲的环大陆悬浮列车上。这也是安格人用来接送地球使团往各处访问的专属列车。

但克拉克根本没有半点印象他们是怎么上的车，所有他残余的记忆里，就是他在飞行器里被布鲁斯……哦。

“你最后彻底昏过去了。”布鲁斯从列车泰然道，划过手持终端浏览着什么。“我想我们已经知道在那种药物作用下你的生理极限是多少了：半小时7次。其实还挺让人印象深刻的。”

“但——”如果他昏过去了他们是怎么离开飞行器然后又上了车？克拉克决定自己还是别知道了。这肯定又是布鲁斯的预谋之一，现在那些接待他们的安格人应该已经看见了他们想看的：一个正沉溺于性奴调教游戏的地球人，还有快被他玩坏的性奴，哈。

克拉克也不由有点生气，因为布鲁斯居然这么不打招呼就算计他，虽然他们一开始已经说好了他们会以这样的身份关系来进行掩饰，现在还继续纠结计较这点细节有点不应该，但这不代表布鲁斯就能这样随意摆布他。

“下次，如果你又打算把我弄晕过去，我希望你能提前给个提醒。”他压下心头那一点火气，平静地说，“如果我们要一起完成这件事，我要有充分知情的权利，我不反对在必要的时候你能对我做一些事，但我必须和你掌握同样的信息，包括你下一步打算要做什么。我说得够清楚了吗？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，那一瞬间他看起来也有点意外，但他很快就掩饰了过去，点了点头。

“你刚才想问我什么？”克拉克问。

“我也许该一开始就问的：你在第一殖民地或回到地球后有任何伴侣吗，男朋友，女朋友？”

“没有，”克拉克说，迷惑了一秒，“这有什么关系吗？”

“因为这一路上，我们之间这些事，”布鲁斯做了个手势，在他们之间比划着，“如果你有长期伴侣，可能还会附带背叛出轨的歉疚感。如果你是单身，事情就简单得多。就只是单纯的性。不涉及其他。”

克拉克忽然有点好笑，在布鲁斯看来，他大概真的觉得克拉克是是那种在保守的农业社区成长、过往经历纯白如纸的人，担心他们在飞行器上那一番活动会给他留下什么心理创伤似的。

他同时也发现自己此刻身上衣着整齐，估计也是布鲁斯帮的忙。克拉克实在想不通，在一个人身上怎么能同时能体现出体贴和任意操纵这两种完全矛盾的特质。

他站起来朝布鲁斯那边走过去，先给自己倒了一杯咖啡，灌下去。布鲁斯也重新看回他的手持终端，克拉克好奇地在他肩膀后探头，“这是什么？”

“我们这次访问的第一站，”布鲁斯没抬头，“我刚刚收到了该地区的行政长官欢迎晚宴的邀请。”

哇，还真是快啊。“那我们要准备些什么吗？”

“我扮演一个适当礼貌和好奇的客人就好，邀请是只给我一个人的。”布鲁斯说，“至于你，我不在时，你可以随便使用这节车厢里所有的设备。没人会来打扰你。”

他在克拉克想说话前又截断了他：“我们才刚刚到这里，一切都是未知数，别心急，鲁莽行事只会出错。”

这确实也有道理，克拉克没多想就同意了。

布鲁斯很快就走了，克拉克则花了一整个晚上的时间好好休息了，顺便还读完了手持终端上斯通博士给他的书，边看边加了不少批注。

这项工作比他想象中更有趣，等布鲁斯返回列车时，他才意识到时间的流逝。

第二天的情况也差不多，布鲁斯受邀去当地参观，克拉克则把他第一天的批注都整理了一遍，那些内容对他稍微有点没那么有趣了，他转而去浏览布鲁斯在手持终端里留给他的那些资料。

布鲁斯回来时给他带了一样意想不到的礼物：一尊小小的蓝色安格保护神，跟他那个廉价的地摊货不同，这个是用晶莹剔透的蓝色原石雕刻而成，据说出自本地雕刻大师之手。

“我注意到你之前那个已经有破损了。”布鲁斯这么说，克拉克本来想抱怨的话到了嘴边就咽了回去。

克拉克准备等到第三天就找个机会提出来，他再也忍不了无所事事地被晾在车里了。但第三天他醒来时，布鲁斯又已经不见人影了。克拉克只得在郁闷中又独坐了一天。

他越想也越觉得不对劲。连续三天，布鲁斯都把他丢下，更像是变相地把他囚禁在列车里，克拉克内心一个声音说，就像是他又回到了在使馆里的软禁生活。

“我现在一整天都待在车里，”当布鲁斯回来，克拉克直截了当地说道，“除了坐在这里发呆什么也干不了。”

“我还以为你在读那本外星生物学书。”布鲁斯说。他正准备换衣服去另一个地方，而克拉克，显然，又是会被留下来。

“我读了，参考意义并不大，”克拉克承认，“有相当部分的内容纯粹是一厢情愿的想象。”

“那你就可以趁着这个时间计划一下，也许等你回到地球后可以自己写一本，我肯定会大受欢迎的。”

克拉克心里一动，他内心深处那个受过写作训练的记者本能被这句话给打动了。

“如果你需要参阅资料，可以用我的权限去调阅那些安格人给我们的文件，包括他们的图书馆资料，他们的历史文化之类。”布鲁斯继续说，“你来这里之后一直忙着伪装躲避安格人的搜捕，要么就是搜集和奴隶制有关的信息，肯定没有时间去仔细读一下这些。”

他说得没错，但克拉克不免警惕起来，布鲁斯听起来就像在故意岔开话题。他狐疑地看着他，布鲁斯留意到他的视线，回给他一个安抚的笑容。克拉克忽然灵光一闪，完全明白过来。

“从一开始，你是不是就根本没打算让我以你的奴隶的身份现身？”

“你现身过了，”布鲁斯说，还是那么泰然自若，“就在我们到达的第一天，那天接待我们的安格人已经看到你了，他们都知道你这里。你到这里来的功能已经完成了。接下来我偶尔只要不经意地提起你几次就足够了。”

“所以你承认了？”克拉克逼问道，“在你同意我能跟着来的那一刻，你就已经想好要这么做了，却根本不告诉我。我说了不会坐在使馆里浪费时间，你却逼我坐在列车里浪费时间。”

这才是为什么布鲁斯一定要在飞行器上就对他来那么一场“测试”，因为他必须在那时把克拉克弄晕过去，因为那就是布鲁斯的计划：让克拉克第一天露一个面，然后接下来的全程都待在列车里。布鲁斯根本没打算让克拉克参与他的任何行动。


	7. Chapter 7

布鲁斯沉默片刻，“你以为你喜欢我。”他终于说，却是克拉克完全没想到的内容，“但这是个错觉。”

“不好意思，等等，我们是怎么从我谴责你欺骗我跳进到这里来的？”克拉克不可思议地瞪着他，有点懵了，这种换话题方式就算是布鲁斯来做也太生硬了。“我明明在说的是——”

“你没否认。”布鲁斯温和地说。

实际上是太温和了，正因为意外的温和，反而显得更突兀，像一个高亮警告。克拉克不能自己地涨红了脸， “我们讨论过那个，不是吗？那个药剂作用确实会让我比起别人更倾向于喜欢你。我很清楚这一点。”

“你以为你清楚，但你并没有。”布鲁斯告诉他。

“你是在说我在自欺欺人吗？”如果布鲁斯的目的就是让他混乱，他成功了。克拉克迷惑地说，“我知道我在想什么，也知道我在做什么。”

布鲁斯稍稍断开了一秒视线，又望了回来。“你以为你知道，但你不知道，”他用一种仿佛在读出说明书的平铺直叙重复道，“你的情绪如今会轻易因为我波动，这不仅仅表现在性层面的。你没发现吗，当我安抚你的时候，你会不假思索地接受我的说辞。当我夸赞你或对你示好的时候，你也会更开心。你喜欢我送你礼物，虽然你根本不知道用它来干什么。当我暗示你可以写出成功的作品时，你也很受用，你的潜意识正在不断暗示操纵着你来取悦我。”

“这种伪装出来的感情并不是一种想法或念头，仅仅是一种情绪，所以更危险，更容易渗透进来，让人心甘情愿不知不觉地去屈服。”

克拉克微微睁大眼睛，他回想着这几天布鲁斯的所作所为，所以布鲁斯始终在观察他，这倒是不算意外，但他还是没明白布鲁斯的重点到底是什么：“所以呢？你一直表现得彬彬有礼，我没有任何理由不高兴啊。除了把我困在这里这件事，我只是想要说清楚——”

“但即便你意识到我在故意晾着你，你也没有生气。”布鲁斯慢吞吞地说，“换之前你会的，但现在，你更像是，有点不开心，有点悲伤，更多接近于失落吧。”

被人这样当面像一个实验动物那样观察和描述，克拉克感觉很古怪，他哼了一声，“好吧，就假设你是对的，我现在确实更倾向于把你往积极那边去想，这有什么不对吗？你难道更想我一直对你怒气冲冲的吗？”

“但你其实并不想要这样之外，”布鲁斯说，“你只是被那个药剂控制了，它操纵了你的身体还有你的情绪，让你能接受得更愉快，从而无法抗拒。你对我说的话，包括你所有的同意，都在潜意识里被那个药剂给中和扭曲了，都不是你真实的想法。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，布鲁斯的声音更低了一点，“我之前并没有意识到这一点。包括之前我们在飞行器里发生的事。我以为你同意了，但你并没有。”

克拉克无比困惑地看着他，花了足够长的时间理顺所有这些像绕口令一样的结论，才反应过来他到底想表达什么，顿时瞠目结舌。“你认为……怎么，在飞行器里我实际上在大喊不要，然后本质上你是无视我的个人意愿侵犯了我吗？”

他一说出口就知道自己说错了话，布鲁斯脸上闪过一道阴影，“那是事实。”

“事实——”克拉克将手盖在眼睛上，让自己默数五秒，好别被此刻发生在他们之间这个荒谬绝伦的对话搞疯了。“布鲁斯，”他一字一字地强调，“你没有侵犯我，我确实同意了配合你的。”

但布鲁斯只是更冷静地看着他，就好像现在发疯的人是克拉克，然后又是那个讨人厌的干巴巴的语调，“你过去没有约会过男性，也没有被男性吸引过。”

“第一殖民地就是个几千人的小社区，”克拉克回他：“再刨除年龄差距，剩下的也没多少人了。我还有一个很复杂的青春期，性真的不是我最关注的问题。”

布鲁斯给了他一个相当隐晦的眼神。“我记得我们为第一殖民地提供了足够看个几百年的电子化娱乐内容，你想告诉我你的青春期复杂到连一本《花花公子》都容不下？”克拉克试图继续板着脸，但忍不住翻了个白眼，等于默认了。是《花花公子》而不是《out》，已经足够说明问题了。

“所以你明白我的意思了？过去你从没有想要过的事情，现在你却接受得无比顺畅，就好像天然应该如此，甚至没有一点迟疑，只有一个解释：那不是你。”布鲁斯说，“在来这里之前你也不知道我是什么人，更别说喜欢我了。”

“哦，我知道你，”克拉克说，布鲁斯快速地瞟他一眼。“你很有钱，足够把我们整个殖民地都养好几年那种有钱。考虑到这一点，虽然你不太可能排在我最喜欢的一百个地球人名单里，但我肯定不会讨厌你的。”

“你们已经自给自足好几年了，”布鲁斯说，“实际上，只要你们还留在宇宙里多一天，这项投资就还有利可图。只可惜……”

他们不约而同沉默了片刻，都在想着那场造成这一系列连锁结果的沙尘暴，“对不起。”克拉克说。布鲁斯惊讶地看着他。

“你不需要道歉，那可是宇宙级别的天灾，你又能对它做什么呢？”他通情达理地说，克拉克苦笑。

“是啊。”他喃喃道。

“总之，”布鲁斯又把话拉了回去，“如果我们继续下去，鉴于你现在的情况，是非常不合适的。你现在并不觉得，但一旦你摆脱那层情绪的迷雾，一切就不同了，它会压垮你的，那种被使用，被掠夺的记忆和痛苦，会永远跟着你。” 

克拉克下意识地抬起手摸了摸他脖子上的那个痕迹，布鲁斯的目光顺着他的动作落在那里。克拉克僵住一瞬，然后若无其事地放下手。

这是克拉克没想过的问题，他想过自己的调查活动可能会导致他卷入危险，来到安格后他也经历过几次真正危急时刻，虽然最后都有惊无险地度过了。但这个也许是最可怕的，他一直很自信自己无论如何都还保有清醒神志，但如果布鲁斯说的是对的——

他真的有无意识地去取悦布鲁斯吗？克拉克自问，最糟糕的是他不知道答案，因为他根本无法分辨。

在这几天，他们都没再提起飞行器上发生的事，布鲁斯对待他友好而礼貌，或换个说法，他们就像被关在一起的两个文明人那样对待彼此，哪怕共处一个密闭空间时也都很刻意地保持着足够的个人距离，尤其是很小心地避免了所有意外的身体接触。克拉克差一点都能让自己坚信不疑，那发生过的事只是最寻常不过的一次，测试，他配合了，完成了，再无其他。

自欺欺人的可恶之处，是你其实知道真相是什么。

克拉克以为他知道会发生什么，性交、交媾，随便怎么称呼都好，也都不过是肉体对肉体的行为，就这么简单，根本用不着大惊小怪，它也不应该会对任何人任何事造成什么后续影响或改变。

但他错了，克拉克依旧还记得在飞行器上那半小时，当布鲁斯触碰他时，那充盈在他血液中的激情，他也记得他从布鲁斯身上感觉到得强烈到可怕的性吸引力。仅仅是布鲁斯的靠近，都让他情不自禁地心跳加快。那一刻，克拉克根本不能区分真假。现在他也还是不能。

那只是药物作用，克拉克从一开始就这样一遍遍告诉自己，所以没问题的，也不应该有问题，他还是他自己，一旦他离开这里，一切都会恢复正常。但如果他自己的认知已经受到了干扰和扭曲，不再可信，那么所谓的清醒意识也不再能保护他了。接下来会发生什么，他会为了得到布鲁斯的一句赞许而主动迎合取悦他，献上自己全部的秘密还有尊严只为了得到他一点点注意力吗？

克拉克感觉到一阵不寒而栗，他几乎是下意识地望向布鲁斯，但意识到自己在做什么又硬生生地垂下了视线，瞬间涌上的怀疑和惊惧就像海浪那样冰冷地冲刷过他的躯体，让他由内而外地发冷：为什么他会直觉就想要从布鲁斯那里获得肯定，好像布鲁斯才是那个能给他正确的答案的人，就好像他已经失去了自己判断的本能——

“看来你明白我的意思了。”布鲁斯说，克拉克用力咬住脸颊内侧，他不信任自己现在开口会说出什么来。他握紧双手，逼自己将视线锁定在眼前的桌面。

他听着布鲁斯离开，车厢门开启又关闭，整个车里又只剩下他一个人了，才深吸一口气，几乎是精疲力竭地塌下肩膀。

又过了不知道多久，克拉克才直起身来，他缓慢地走过车厢，中间短暂地停了停，望了望尽头自己的房间，犹豫了一秒，又决定不要，他的脖子上带着那个标记——属于布鲁斯的标记，他内心一个冷酷的声音提醒着他——无论谁看见他都能一目了然他是什么身份，那么伪装又有什么用呢？

他站在门口，眼前的门立即朝着两边无声滑开，外面并没有人，克拉克沉沉地再吐一口气。安格星的双月正一左一右悬于他头顶沉静的天幕上。月色下，不远处的矮丘上点缀着零零星星的树丛，连树影都清晰可见，夜晚的虫声在他周围自由地欢唱。

克拉克喉咙里发出一个似哭似笑的声音。过去三天，他从没想过要走出这道门去看一眼，这道门上根本没有任何阻碍他通行的东西，没有守卫，没人会出现阻拦他，克拉克只是完全没有停下一秒，想一下这件事：等等，他可以——

因为布鲁斯告诉他留在车里，让他等待。于是克拉克就再也没有想要去尝试。

（布鲁斯唯独忽略了没有指出这一点作为证据，并非是他没有发现，只是留给了克拉克一丝仁慈。最仁慈的奴隶制，是啊。）

但即便在此刻，克拉克也还是无法迈出步子。银色的阶梯在他面前如流水般伸展下去，直抵地下。克拉克只是僵立不动，一股恶心的灼热感在他腹中纠结升起，他的内脏好像在燃烧，可怕地扭结成团，上下翻腾：就连他的身体都在抵抗他自己。

他最后还是跌撞着挣扎出了第一步，就像婴儿那样踉跄着，跌倒在阶梯上，一路滚到阶梯底部的草丛里。

类金属阶梯无声地收缩回列车上。克拉克喘了好一会才平复下来，在草里躺平，天空中发亮的白色云朵缓缓地流动过去，仿佛在对他发出无声的邀请。

克拉克望着头顶那些自由的浮云，情不自禁地伸出手，渴望回应那个甜美的邀约，好让他能暂时逃离这一切，好再一次自由地——

直到肌肉酸痛到无法忍耐，他才任由手臂颓然落回身侧。


	8. Chapter 8

布鲁斯浅浅地啜饮了一口水晶杯中晶莹透明的饮料，以目光浏览着整个会场。在五颜六色的安格人包围下，一身灰蓝定制西服的他显得格外突兀。

这已经是他们这次访问开始后他受邀参加的第三个晚宴了。在他身边的安格人比平日所见的打扮得更加光怪陆离，人们争相炫耀自己身上披挂的新潮装扮，根据各自的亲疏利益分成不同的小团体，窃窃私语交换八卦小道消息……显然，不管是哪个星球上，人们身处类似这样的场合，也拢共只有那么几件事好做。

布鲁斯意兴阑珊地想着，要是他闭上眼睛，差不多就和他在地球上参与过的无数个大大小小的名流晚宴没有半点不同。

要说真有什么不同点，那就是在地球上，哪怕在布鲁斯最炙手可热的那几年，他都不像现在这样百分百肯定，到场的所有的宾客都听说过他的名字，或至少是为了亲眼一睹 “那个地球人”的模样而来。

地球使团中的其他成员，要么去了古老遗迹考察（戴安娜），要么在和安格科研部门密切接洽（斯通博士），或依旧留在使馆里处理双方沟通的细节（格蕾丝），于是导致只有布鲁斯，成了唯一能够满足那些安格上流阶层对地球人好奇心的人选。

幸运的是，这里的人也和地球所谓的上流阶层差不多，只是满足把他当猴子一样围观，并不真的关心一个遥远的与己无关的星球上的文明生活细节，他被反反复复问及的也只是类似地球人到底有几种颜色的肤浅问题，但哪怕再耐心的人把这种问题回答上一百遍，也会容易厌烦起来。

布鲁斯又抿了一口那甜得叫头皮发麻的饮料，郁郁地想着，至少在地球上，每次布鲁斯·韦恩被困在宴会里不能脱身时，还有阿尔弗雷德的尖锐吐槽陪着他。

他眼角余光看见晚宴的女主人走过来，在她身后则跟着一个他已经眼熟的安格人。地球司高级助理司长从她紫色的长睫毛下似笑非笑地打量着他。布鲁斯也对她微微颔首示意。

“我刚刚听说你在这里，真是一个惊喜啊，韦恩先生，”她说，女主人为他们引见之后就识趣地退开了。“我们上次会面时，你看起来还对我们的文化疑虑重重，我并没期待你真的会欣赏这里发生的一切。”

布鲁斯漫不经心瞟她一眼。“这个嘛，从我们上次会面之后，发生了许多事。”

“真的？愿闻其详。”她说。

她的态度也比上次与地球使团的正式会面要更柔滑了不少，不再带有冷冰冰的推拒姿态。很容易就能想明白这是为什么。布鲁斯并不说破，只是笑着饮尽了他的饮料，随便地把杯子放在一边去， “你忘了吗？那还是你们无心中送给我的礼物，我的小男孩对我的这次行程带来了完全超出预期的惊喜。”

那双紫色的眼眸定定地看着他， “我听说过地球人相当灵活变通，但我没想到会这么快。我还记得当我们参观当天，你和你的同伴们对我们的文化一致持否定的态度。”

布鲁斯对她挤了挤眼， “我当时的表态，以其说是否定，更多是从众。而当我的同僚不再徘徊在我周围，我也可以更自然地享受一些有趣的……消遣，我恐怕我一直是个坚定的享乐主义者。”

“我确实听说过类似的传闻。”助理司长说，“所以，你终于发现了我们的文化中一些可取之处？”

布鲁斯哼了声，“实际上，没有，我是说，那个礼物是不错，但别的就颇令人失望了，到目前为止，我从一个宴会到下一个宴会，每一个都和地球上毫无差别，毫无创意，如果接下来的出访行程都是这么无聊，我还不如直接打道回府呢。”他叹了口气，“就连我的男孩也开始抱怨着天天看不见我，无法陪伴在我身边，你们的法律令我不得不把他独自一人留在列车上。”

“看来你确实很喜欢你的新奴隶。”助理司长说。

“我是一个慷慨的主人，在他还能让我快乐时，我不介意多宠坏他一点点。”布鲁斯说，“像那么漂亮那么饥渴的小东西，把他关起来让他不见天日，绝对是暴殄天物。”

他说完了，好像才忽然意识到自己说了什么，“抱歉，我也许不该对一位女士说这些？在你们的文化中，并不鼓励把奴隶带入公共领域，对吧。”

“用不着道歉，韦恩先生，”助理司长意味深长地答道，“实际上，很多人有着和你一样的炫耀冲动，这是很自然的。令主人骄傲的珍宝，当然不能藏于暗处，只有被更多人欣赏才能更好地体现它的价值。”

她向他微微点头示意，便突兀地告辞而去。布鲁斯看着那团怒放的紫色鸢尾旁若无人地穿过大厅，啧了一声。

他又逗留了几分钟，准备离开时，女主人忽然神出鬼没地出现在他身边，“哦，韦恩先生，”她大惊小怪地握住了他的手不放，“我正想要找你呢。”

布鲁斯敷衍了她几句，正打算婉拒她接下来的更多邀请，却听见她说：“——助理司长也认为，你会非常欣赏那里的。那些岛屿实在是可爱极了，一切都完美极了，实际上，我完全想不到还有任何地方比那里更好，更适合作为狂欢节的场所，要说有什么不好，就是欢乐时光总是过快流逝，当你到了那里，你也肯定会同意这一点的。”

“不好意思，”布鲁斯不得不打断她，“我不太明白，什么岛屿？助理司长女士推荐我？”

她恍然大悟地捂住嘴笑了，“噢，我忘了，助理司长告诉我你才刚刚拥有这个礼物，你是个新主人。没关系，亲爱的韦恩先生，每个人到了那里，第一时间都会感觉到宾至如归的。没人能拒绝那里的狂欢周末，即便是执政官本人都曾是那里的常客。我保证你会爱上那里的。”

她脸上依旧挂着亲切的笑容，随即变戏法似的翻过手掌，看清那是什么时布鲁斯的心几乎同时停跳了一拍：她的手上是一张镶着金边的紫色卡片，和他之前收到的几乎一模一样，只是更华丽，层层叠叠的金色枝叶装饰图案爬满了卡片，那一行他如今已经能倒背如流的字迹则是更深的蚀刻金字。

“这真是，”布鲁斯忽然意识到这代表了什么，不得不稍事停顿吞咽下喉咙间涌上的无形硬块， “非常非常慷慨的邀请。我无法以语言来表达我有多么的荣幸。”

“那同样也是我们的荣幸，”女主人愉快地说， “得到机会亲眼一见你引以为傲的珍宝。”她暧昧地抚过他的衣襟，将卡片轻轻滑入他的衣袋中。

列车门无声向两侧滑开，布鲁斯步入车厢内。他没有立即走向休息室，而是停在原处，一手探入衣袋去摸索他的手持终端，一边慢吞吞地拉松领带，思维所及令他眉头稍稍皱起，不自觉地逸出一丝喟叹。

“你回来了。”

布鲁斯赫然抬头看向现身在休息室门口的克拉克，他直挺挺地站在那里，双手自然地垂落在两侧，背着光看不清表情。

“嗯。”布鲁斯言简意赅地答，游移在彼此之间是一阵忽然的尴尬，他就算不看也能知道克拉克正小心翼翼地观察着他，谨慎中带着不确定。在他离开前发生的那个对话的每个字每一句，此刻依然清晰可见地徘徊在空气里。

布鲁斯沉默地迈步向前，克拉克几乎立即就向后退了，给布鲁斯让开了路。他退到了休息室靠墙的座椅边，摸索着坐下去。当布鲁斯经过他身侧时，他的肩膀也再次不自觉地绷紧了一瞬，又强令自己放松下来。

布鲁斯心中升起一丝淡淡的歉疚感。他并非没有料到克拉克会有这样的反应，每个人都有趋利避害的本能，克拉克之前对他的信任，更多源自于相信他自己有能力抵抗那个药剂的作用，但现在，这个自我催眠的安慰剂已经不再起作用了，他当然会本能里感到不安，想要远远逃离不知不觉间就能做到操控自己，让自己盲目听从的危险对象。

但有时候，布鲁斯残酷地想，真实总是一味苦药。特别是克拉克这样天真的理想主义者，你不得不逼他撕掉那层安慰的糖衣，看清真相。

真相是，他们不是朋友，也不是同盟，在克拉克被标记、接受注射成为他的所有物时，就注定了这一点。不管布鲁斯愿不愿意承认，他都是扭曲克拉克的自由意志、操控他的肉体和心灵的主人，也是同处在一个密闭空间里的最大敌人。

“你收拾好自己的行李了吗？”他问。克拉克迷茫地看回他。

“什么？”

看来是没有，布鲁斯暗自叹息，他耐心地说，“你的行李，不过也没关系，我记得你也没有多少东西，你去收拾吧，我会发信息给格蕾丝，告诉她你会乘飞行器返回使馆。”

“什么？”克拉克困惑地说，“不，我为什么要回去？我说了我会和你一起调查。”

“我们谈过了，克拉克，”布鲁斯半是警告地说，“事实是，以你现在的状态，我们已经不适合一起行动了。”他冷酷地补充道，“说得直接些，你如今已经帮不上我太多忙，甚至可能成为我的负担。”

不出所料，克拉克立即被他的话给激怒了，“负担？你怎么敢——”

“我没在和你商量，这是一个命令。”布鲁斯冷酷地说，“你属于我，你必须听命于我，我要你回去，好好地待在使馆里，直到我们结束这次的出访行程，我也相信你会很好地执行这个命令。”

克拉克颤抖起来，他握紧了双手，手指关节用力到发白。“别这样，布鲁斯，”他绝望地说，布鲁斯别转开眼睛，不去看那双可能会让他动摇的蔚蓝眼眸。

“我已经决定了，”他简单地答，“我还会以书面形式明确告知格蕾丝我们这几天里发生的事，以及如今你已经确凿无疑完全处于那个药剂的影响之下。我相信她会知道怎么妥当地安置你。以上邮件我也会同时抄送给你一份，如果将来你回到地球之后，想要以法律的途径起诉我，这个可以作为你的证据。虽然我的律师团不会让我被定罪，但至少你能得到高额的和解赔偿金。”

克拉克惊骇地瞪大了眼睛，“不！”他再次说，深深吸气让自己冷静下来，“这些和我们在说的事半点关系都没有，我也根本不想要你的钱！布鲁斯，你能不能就听我说？”

布鲁斯轻微摇头，多说无益，他转身离开休息室。但克拉克并没放弃，他很快也追了出来，在套房门前追上他，情急之下抓住了布鲁斯的手腕：“布鲁斯，等等，听我——”

布鲁斯失去了耐心，他推回去，甩开了克拉克的手，顺势将克拉克的手肘外旋，反过来将他双臂交叉握在背后，一把将他推到了过道墙上。

克拉克下意识地扭动挣扎，布鲁斯把手放在他颈后轻轻施压，他便突兀地停止了动作，呼吸变得粗重起来，在布鲁斯视线里那一小块皮肤同时晕开一层迷人的粉红色，向下延伸。

“看？”布鲁斯贴在他耳后说，又推了他一把。克拉克没有回答，他把额头用力地抵在墙上，布鲁斯都能听见他牙关紧咬发出的响声。“就只是这样，我只需要把手放在你身上就能造成这样的影响，我们要怎么待在一个空间里？你根本没办法控制你自己。对你来说，这样的安排是最好的。”

“你不能替我决定什么对我最好。”克拉克咬牙答道，“我自己知道我在做什么！”

他忽然狠狠地向后撞过来，布鲁斯猝不及防地被他推开，退后一步，脚下堪堪稳住。克拉克转过来怒目圆睁与他对峙，他满脸涨得通红，气喘吁吁地，“我不——”

他话音突兀地断开了，狐疑地朝下看去，布鲁斯莫名地跟着看过去，忽然意识到不妙：一张熟悉的紫色卡片掉落在他们之间的地面上，见鬼了，一定是在他们扭打的过程中，不小心从他口袋里掉出来了。

克拉克脸上浮起一丝顿悟神色，他看回布鲁斯脸上：“你收到邀请了。”他肯定地说，“所以你才这么急不可待地想把我支走。”


	9. Chapter 9

“别他妈的把我当成一个受害人。我也不需要你像个骑士一样来保护我，把我打包装进所谓的安全保护罩里。”克拉克一字一顿地说，用力在他胸前推了一把，气到都顾不得要注意语言了，“我不是你他妈的受害人！”

布鲁斯纹丝不动。“但你是，别否认，你甚至已经开始害怕我了。这都是典型的——”

“我害怕的是我自己！”克拉克又推了他一把，嘶嘶作声：“我害怕的是我不知道我自己究竟会变成什么样子，我的每一个念头，每一句话，每一个动作，我该怎么确定那是我真实的想法，而不是只是被人为扭曲了强加给我的？我害怕我就是个牵线木偶而不自知，可我甚至不知道那些捆缚操纵我的线在哪里！”

“正因为这样，你才更该接受我的安排，”布鲁斯说， “那是最稳妥的做法，在一切还没到不可挽回之前。”

克拉克怒气冲冲地又推了他一把，人也顺势上前一步，双臂强硬地打开，将布鲁斯恶狠狠地钉在墙上，“我说了，停止把我当一个受害者！你毫不犹豫就接受了这一点，仿佛我是一个不健全、无法思考的物品，否决我明确的个人意愿，替我做决定甚至不问我的意见，把我当成了一个奴隶对待，这些才真正会伤害我！”

布鲁斯平静地看着他，“我愿意相信你，但哪怕就在这一刻，你真的能分清你的愤怒里，有多少是因为我否定了你的意愿而对我生气，又有多少是因为不想离开‘你的主人’，因为想象到我会去那个地方会发生什么的嫉妒之心，还有多少——”

他深深望入克拉克的双眼，那双原本明亮如晴空的蓝眼睛，此刻满载着如风雨欲来的晦暗情欲，瞳仁深处是赤裸裸的欲念之火，“是什么都不想，只希望跳到我身上不顾一切地像一条发情的狗一样磨蹭耸动直到射个没完没了，根本不想停下来？”

对他刻薄无情的揭露，克拉克就像被针刺了一下猛地向后畏缩了一步。他额前溢出一层细汗，汗水一点点凝聚在他眼睫和眉间。

“别——”

“什么？”布鲁斯步步紧逼：“说出真相？如果你自己都无法区分是什么在掌控你，我该怎么相信你还知道自己在做什么？”

很难说克拉克现在是否还能听进去他的任何质问。他剧烈喘息着，仿佛精疲力竭地垂下头，从他耳根到脖子已经升腾起的一片绯红，那头黑色卷发几乎要抵上布鲁斯胸口，布鲁斯能感觉到他的鼻息滚烫拂过自己的颈侧，让他错觉自己似乎也已经被那过分的高热给烫伤。

布鲁斯干脆地一把抓起他的头发，把克拉克拽拉过来，逼他认清现实。克拉克眼神迷蒙地盯着布鲁斯的嘴唇，失神地向他移动，就要吻上了，又被布鲁斯在他头发上的用力一拽给拉住了。忽然的疼痛也让克拉克眼中的迷雾稍褪去，他瞪大了眼睛，眨了眨眼，一滴汗水从他眼睫毛上滴落下来。

“操。”克拉克压低声道，原本岌岌可危悬于一线的理性终于崩溃了。他的头垂落在布鲁斯肩上，浑身战栗。布鲁斯没有动弹，克拉克紧紧地贴靠在他身前，他炙热的勃起坚硬地抵在布鲁斯大腿根部，甚至都没有其他动作，一阵急剧爆发的震颤之后，年轻人脱力地半倒在他身上，在他耳边发出轻柔如哽咽的喉音。

布鲁斯垂落在身侧的双手紧握成拳，不让自己冒险去碰他，或安抚地轻拍他的后背，作出类似的任何会引发错误反应的举动。但即便如此，他依然能感觉到克拉克抵在他腿上的勃起还在持续散发出灼热。下一秒，年轻人几乎是无意识地转头蹭了蹭他的脖子，温热的嘴唇擦过他的颈侧皮肤。布鲁斯将舌尖抵在牙齿上，克制着没有作声，倒是克拉克发出一声懊恼的轻叹。

他一手撑在布鲁斯胸前，抬起眼睛看着他，释放过一次似乎也让他冷静了一点。他费力地吞咽着，压抑着脸上的热意，直视布鲁斯的双眼。

“我承认我搞砸了，我总是忘了我已经不能……但这是我的问题，我会想办法解决它，但除了这个，我知道我在做什么，”他恳求地看着布鲁斯，“在遇见你之前，在那个药物进入我的身体之前，我究竟是为了什么来到这里，这一点从来都没有变过，我不能半途而废，就这样离开。我做不到，请不要逼我那么做。”

布鲁斯闭了闭眼，“你不明白。”他艰涩地说，“当这一切结束——如果能结束的话——你会幡然醒来，却发现这一切是真实发生的噩梦，你已经陷得太深，再也无法从中脱身。”

“那又能怎么样呢？” 克拉克反问，“你已经预设了最坏的结局了不是吗：我会起诉你，然后从你这里得到大笔赔偿金，下半辈子都不再为钱发愁，我父母也不用再担心银行的抵押贷款了。”

“这不好笑，克拉克。”布鲁斯说，“这不只是和你有关，也和我有关。如果你……我也无法置身事外。”

“我知道，”克拉克说，他忽然垂下眼睛，又飞快地抬起扫了他一眼，“我只是刚想起来，我还没问过你这件事，至少你并不排斥，对吧……哪怕对所谓花花公子来说，非自愿的性也并不会很愉快……”

布鲁斯彻底哑然了，“天啊，”他喃喃自语道，克拉克还在紧张地看着他。“克拉克，你最不用担心的就是我的感受了。”他叹了口气，几乎是自暴自弃地说，“实际上，你恰好是我会偏好的那类型。”

克拉克再次眨了眨眼，“噢，”他也有些茫然了，按在布鲁斯胸口的手掌几乎是下意识地滑动了一下，“所以，你的意思是，你是同性恋？”

“不，我刚好喜欢那种固执、天真的理想主义者，如果他还刚好长了张漂亮脸蛋就更合我口味了。”

“嘿！”克拉克深感冒犯地说，随即明白过来。他望着布鲁斯，脸颊绯红，视线落在布鲁斯的嘴唇上，不再挣扎压抑眼眸深处的渴求。

布鲁斯在他迎上来时不觉屏住了呼吸，但克拉克只是咬在了他喉结上，他含住那处轻轻吸吮着，饥渴地舔着他，从喉咙里低低地呻吟着，仿佛布鲁斯锁骨间的那一个小凹陷就是他渴望已久的一切。布鲁斯头向后咚地一声撞上了墙，克拉克的笑声闷闷地从下方传过来。

好吧，去他的，布鲁斯想，他把手滑过克拉克的背后，准确地抓住了那两瓣屁股，把他狠狠按到了自己身上。哪怕隔着衣物也能感觉到克拉克坚硬的勃起。布鲁斯自己也硬得不能再硬。当他们胯部相互碾磨在一起，克拉克忘情地叫了出来，他贴在布鲁斯的身前，情难自已地把嘴唇胡乱地落在他能够到任何地方，他的手也急切地向下摸索着，试图解开布鲁斯的裤子。

比起他的急切无措，布鲁斯则要从善如流得多，他单手抱住他，另一只手飞快地伸到了克拉克的裤子里，毫不留情地握住了他有力地套弄起来，克拉克悠长地呻吟，他再次颤抖着射了，但依然硬着。

他松懈下来靠在布鲁斯肩膀上，布鲁斯在他耳边说，“我本来期待你这一次能坚持更久一点的。”

克拉克闻言嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，随即笑了。那两颗小虎牙又狡猾又可爱地一闪，没等布鲁斯反应过来，他就隔着裤子一把紧握住了布鲁斯裤子隆起的部位。

“没关系，你测试过我的生理极限的，还是担心一下你自己的体力跟不跟得上吧，韦恩先生。”

水面发出哗啦响声，布鲁斯半睁开眼睛，是克拉克踏入浴池，坐到和他相对的那一侧。注意到他的视线，年轻人一笑，一旦摆脱了那不正常的情热状态，哪怕赤身裸体和他坐在同一个巨大的浴池里，他的笑容里又恢复了纯净如晴空的坦荡。布鲁斯又阖上了眼睛。

“顺便一提，你破了自己的记录。”他说。

“啊？”

“两小时八次。”布鲁斯闭着眼睛说，“最长那次你甚至坚持到半小时以上了。”

沉寂片刻，然后克拉克朝他泼了一大捧水。“嘿，”布鲁斯不满地坐起来，抬手将水从脸上拂走。“我只是实话实说。”

克拉克又泼了他一下，那些水洒落在他胸膛上，布鲁斯再次躺回去。“只是想提醒你，你需要学会控制自己的身体本能反应。”他用最淡而无味的语气说，“在那个状态下，你总是太容易过于投入了。如果我们到了那个岛上，你必须学会在任何情况下都时刻注意周围的人和事。”

克拉克没有立即回答。“你其实还有疑虑，对吧。”他终于说，“但不管你怎么说，我都不会任你一个人孤立无援，去和那些人冒险周旋的，你其实也明白到了现在还把我送回去是个坏主意。那些借口完全经不起推敲。”

布鲁斯想的却是，克拉克是否意识到，过度偏爱的好感和关切的另一个变种，就是保护欲过剩。他叹了口气。“我只是在想，你接受得太轻易了。”他说，“我本来百分百确认你会同意回去的，像你这样的人，无法容忍自己的思想被人操纵，不再属于自己。”

“……有那么一瞬间我确实是想过要放弃，”克拉克承认道，他垂眼看着水面，清澈的水下，布鲁斯的两条长腿随意地一区一伸，连腿间软绵蛰伏的阴茎形状都无比清晰。布鲁斯颇觉兴味地注意克拉克立即不动声色地移开视线，咳嗽了一声才继续说：“逃避总是更容易些，但我做不到。”

“至于接受得轻易——我说过我有一个非常复杂的青春期，我的父母，告诉我他们其实不是我的生身父母，我是……被收养的，”他吞咽了一下，摇头，“你能想象那对一个孩子来说是多么巨大的冲击吗？我的世界一夜间天翻地覆，所有我过去认定的一切，甚至连我是谁这件事忽然都不确定了。”

布鲁斯安静地听着，没有打岔。克拉克苦笑了一声，“花了我很多年，我才终于接受了这一点，我来自哪里，并不能决定我是谁。更重要的是当下的我如何做，还有我所在乎的是什么，我爱我的养父母，我永远都会是他们的儿子，他们永远都不会用异样的目光看我，我也会为他们做任何事，这就足够了。”

他嘴角边上扬起一点温柔笑意，这番剖白似乎令他有点不好意思起来。他瞟了布鲁斯一眼，往水里缩了一点。“总而言之，就是这样。我清楚当下最重要的是什么，如果以后还有其他问题，那就等那些问题出现再解决。”

“爱你父母，为他们支付银行贷款，和把这份爱延伸到整个地球，冒着大到不可思议的风险潜入另一个星球，是完全不同的事。”布鲁斯说，“实际上，我想大多数人会认为你疯了。”

“如果我在明知道自己能做点什么时却选择了袖手旁观，那我就不是乔纳森和玛莎会为之骄傲的儿子了。”克拉克答道，他看着布鲁斯，歪了歪头，“有趣的是，布鲁斯，你不应该对这种疯子陌生才对。”

“什么意思？”

“你的城市，哥谭，这么多年来不是也有着一个传奇般的义警吗，”布鲁斯忽然意识到他接下来要说什么，幸好克拉克自顾自地说下去，并没留意他一瞬间的僵硬。“那位蝙蝠侠，我想想，不惜背负罪犯之名，也要在黑夜里捍卫他相信的正义，如果不是执着到几近疯狂，一个人怎么可能花上二十年去做这件事？”

（没错，这其实还是一个超人和蝙蝠侠的故事）


	10. Chapter 10

“我记得因为强烈的太阳风干扰，地球和第一殖民地之间的卫星通讯一直是个问题，”布鲁斯若无其事地说，他打开双臂，懒洋洋地靠在浴池边上。“别告诉我，在如此宝贵的通讯时间里，你却只关注了那些空穴来风的都市传说。”

克拉克笑起来，“那只是我的个人偏好罢了。”他承认道：“因为通讯问题，我们所接收到的消息都相对滞后一些，新闻也成了旧闻。我朋友拉娜在十三岁时看到了你在时尚杂志上的照片，一见倾心，但一直到她十八岁，她才终于知道你已经有三十岁那么老了，那才真的是让一个花季少女心碎的真相。”

布鲁斯轻嗤一声， “我刚才可没听到你有抱怨。”

这话让克拉克瞄了他一眼，他的视线落在布鲁斯身上，略一停顿，还是不可避免地多流连了几秒。从这个角度看过去，布鲁斯结实健壮的臂膀和双腿都一览无遗。

即便是以克拉克自己为参照对比，布鲁斯都算是更为高大健壮的类型。他肩背宽阔，肌肉线条分明又不过分，浑身上下都显得结实有力，但他身上最引人注目的却是遍布了他躯体那些大大小小、略显突兀狰狞的伤疤，形成了强烈的反差，给他原本英俊惊人的外表平添了几分冷峻和英武。

之前布鲁斯在套房里当着他面脱下衬衫时，克拉克也不由吃了一惊，布鲁斯只是耸耸肩，咕哝一句极限运动的旧伤之类的就坚定地用手捧住他的脸，把他拽了过去，克拉克立即就把涌到嘴边的问题都忘到了九霄云外。

他不只是拉娜曾经收藏的那些杂志封面上那个俊美又放荡不羁，被惯坏了的花花公子，克拉克想到，这男人就像个万花筒，摇一摇就能变幻出一个新面孔。克拉克甚至都不知道自己还是否应该为布鲁斯对他说的任何事或任何要求而惊讶。事实证明，他不该低估了布鲁斯。

在他们第一次那个“测试”过程中，布鲁斯一次都没有把手放在他大腿以上的部位，这几天里，即使同在一个密闭空间的车厢，布鲁斯还是给他留出足够的个人空间，从不越过雷池一步。但这次，他们之间那条心照不宣的无形界线终于完全被撕碎了。

但布鲁斯想要的不止如此。一旦他们彼此以最快的速度到达了赤裸状态，他便给出了直接的要求：他要克拉克操他。

但即便是克拉克想要照他说的去做也很难。布鲁斯赤裸横陈的躯体简直无与伦比。而克拉克现在获得了可以自由地把手放在布鲁斯身上任何地方的权力，他从心所欲地触碰他，抚摸他，在选择如此之多时，要他心无旁骛地直达目标实在太难了。

他无法自己地舔吻品尝着眼前每一寸皮肤的味道，他的头脑中欲望蒸腾，弄得他晕头转向。布鲁斯间歇漏出的几丝呻吟，只是把他弄得更加兴奋不已。

他浑然忘却了自我，他是谁，他的姓名，他来自何处，那些都已经不再重要，他不再是他自己，只有另一层更猛烈、更排他的愿望接管了他的身体，告诉他去取悦眼前的这具肉体，因为那才是他能获得无上快乐的源泉。

仅仅只是开始吮吸布鲁斯的阴茎，就让他又达到了一次高潮，扩张过程更是甜蜜的折磨，布鲁斯的身体隐忍地在他手指周围收紧，在他终于能把自己完全埋入那炙热之所，他忍不住喊叫出声，在几十下的插入后彻底释放在布鲁斯身体里。

但他依然硬得像石头一样，他依然渴望要去取悦，来自他身体内部的热情烧得他浑身发烫，要求他更多地给予，更多地索取，更多地为了此刻无穷无尽的欢愉继续挺进，继续释放——

“……克拉克，”在他身下，布鲁斯发出断断续续地呻吟，扭动着，既像是在挣扎，又像在迎合，他们的肢体勾缠在一起，难分彼此。一双有力的臂膀抱住了他的头。他柔顺地转过去，渴求着一个吻，但不知怎么的，那张迷人的甜蜜的嘴只是叠在他嘴唇上，却吝于给他一个吻。 “克拉克，你还在这里吗？看着我，克拉克。”

那些话语轻飘飘地拂过他意识边缘，他只是再次挺动胯部，布鲁斯发出沙哑的呻吟，他的双腿反射性地在他身后绞紧，想要他更深入。而他也愉快地服从了，一次一次，一次又一次，他进入的那个地方也把他咬得越来越紧。在挺动的节奏里，他把头伏下去，布鲁斯紧紧地抱住他，长长地呻吟出声。

“克拉克，操——”

他感受着布鲁斯高潮降临时身体内部连绵颤栗，这让他的快乐也抵达了顶点，他再次释放了出来，并保持着埋入在那射精后乏力软绵的肉体中一动不动。不知过了多久，一只手摸索着抬起他的脸，他眨了眨眼，对上了布鲁斯略带隐忧的面孔。哪怕是余韵中，布鲁斯的眼神依旧锐利，“克拉克？你还好吗？”

“嗯。”克拉克说，随后无法抑制地向前去索取那个期待已久却迟迟不来的吻。布鲁斯纵容地让他含着自己的舌头在自己嘴里乱搅了一气，才把他推开，皱着眉看他，好像怀疑他是不是在刚才把脑子都射没了。克拉克忍不住笑了。

用两小时八次这么不带半点感情色彩的概括，来形容他经历过最疯狂最完美的一次性事，是一个过分轻描淡写的说法，不过，克拉克想，没错，他确实没什么可抱怨的。

克拉克将自己胸口以下都沉浸入水中，引起一阵水的波动，他又瞟了布鲁斯一眼。布鲁斯正以一个成年男子能坐在一池子水里能摆出的最严肃的神情，陷入思索。他开口时克拉克都快要在那宜人的宁静里睡过去了。 

“我相信你应该还有别的事需要告诉我的，对吧。”

克拉克迷惑了一瞬，但马上明白过来，“哦，那个。”

“没错，那个，”布鲁斯说，“之前在使馆中也是，你只看一眼那个卡片就知道那是什么。”

克拉克让自己坐直了一点，借着慢吞吞的动作紧张地思考着。布鲁斯当然不会放过任何细节，布鲁斯实际上从没有真正地全盘接受克拉克为什么会来到安格星的那一套说辞。哪怕他们在套房里胡天胡地乱搞了两个小时，也不代表布鲁斯就会在别的事情上轻易放过他。

克拉克一边为自己过快放松警惕而懊恼，一边又情不自禁地感觉一股荒谬的喜爱之情，该死的，一定又是那个药剂的错，他真的应该想出一个稳妥地应对布鲁斯的办法，否则用不了多久，布鲁斯就能从他这里掏出更多更麻烦的秘密来了。

他压抑着那股马上开口回答的冲动，倒数了几秒，才说，“那是一个约定俗成的象征，紫色与金色，是属于半公开的狂欢派对的邀约，尤其是南方的这些小岛上，历来就有狂欢派对的传统。”

“这里的法律规定，奴隶不会出现在公共场合，他们是私人财产，不对外展示。只除了这个例外。”他撇了撇嘴。

“你读过法庭的文件，也应该知道我是怎么被抓住的。在我离开莱恩将军的飞船后，有一段时间我混迹在安格人之间，如果只靠我自己，我根本不可能做到这一点。有一家人收留了我，也是他们告诉我关于奴隶分类的秘密。但在你们来之前，邻居告发他们偷藏外星人，我就这样被抓住了。”

布鲁斯点头，“所以，并非所有的安格人都对他们的奴隶制引以为傲，也有人认为这是有违道德的错误行为？这倒是不意外。”

“历史总是相似，不是吗？”克拉克同意，“不过这些人即使存在，他们也不敢公开发声。安格人的奴隶制还涉及了几百年种族敌对历史。”

像地球上的所有文明起源的故事一样，安格人的传说起源也充满了许多已经无法考证的类似开天辟地、颠倒乾坤的神迹。但不同于地球历经了几千年的文明演化，仅仅在几个世纪前，安格人还是蒙昧未开的野蛮种族，来自外星球的神明降临在这个星球上，选择了他们，赐予他们神力，或换个说法，给他们带来了极为先进的外星科技，安格人这才有了自己的文明和历史，并征服了数百年来与自己为敌的海岛民族，并把他们转为奴隶。

“我来到这里之后，也并没有机会真正接触到安格人的奴隶，”克拉克说，“安格人关于海岛民族的记录也很少，据说他们非常凶残，也极为强壮彪悍，在过去那几百年里安格人被他们逼得一再退入内陆，苟且求生，所以我猜，选择所谓的仁慈的奴隶制，实质上的精神控制来驯服他们过去的敌对种族，恐怕也和这层隐约的忌惮不无关系。但这只是我的猜测。”他这么总结道，耸耸肩。

布鲁斯没有马上接话，他隔着半个池子沉默地凝视着克拉克，直把克拉克看得背后汗毛根根竖起，顿时有个不妙的预感——

“关于精神控制，”在他能叫停或解释之前，布鲁斯说，“在刚才至少有那么几十分钟，你并没有完完全全在场，对吧。”

克拉克的脸孔扭曲了一下，“克拉克，”布鲁斯冷酷地提醒他，“如果我们要做这个，我必须随时知道你所感所想的一切。这不是考虑个人隐私或骄傲自尊的时候，你尽可以把那些留到以后。”

克拉克不自觉地为他话里的严厉撅了嘴，他忽然明白了。“等等，这才是你会让我操你的原因？你猜到了可能会发生这样的事，天啊，布鲁斯，万一我当时彻底失控伤害了你怎么办？”

“你没有，你也伤害不了我，”布鲁斯说，一锤定音就好像这是什么毋庸置疑的事实。克拉克气得都不知说什么好了，他气鼓鼓地抱起胳膊。“你也还没回答我的问题。”

克拉克不甘不愿地答，“我确实有一阵子意识恍惚，但并非是完全无意识，更像是其他更强烈的愿望压倒了我的自我意识，让我想要去——”取悦你，满足你，让你快乐，“发自本能地行动。”他含糊地说。

“然后你又回来了，”布鲁斯说，“是什么触发了你自我意识的回归？”

克拉克微微睁大了眼睛，“哦，对，呃，是你的，”克拉克突兀地中断了句子，他脸颊猛然一阵热辣辣的刺痛。

“我的高潮？”布鲁斯说。

不，不只是那样，克拉克回忆着那个瞬间，他是如何回应着布鲁斯的高潮，还有布鲁斯忧心的面孔，他的碰触，还有他声音中的关切。“你叫了我的名字。”他茫然地说。

因为布鲁斯那样呼唤着他，他便得回了他的姓名。


End file.
